Disguise
by DalekCyberAngel
Summary: Sherlock has a fob watch. An ordinary fob watch. One that he has had since he was a child. What happens when John finds it and opens it? Memories invade Sherlock's mind and he begins to question the reality of the world around him. Just who exactly is this Siggy character? And what about his friend named Lockie? Now being rewritten, but not reuploaded as a new story
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock has a fob watch. It's just an ordinary fob watch, really. It's an old fob watch, similar to one you would see in the nineteenth century, with its silver casing, small clasp on the top, and the gears to wind it. It really is just an ordinary fob watch. He rubs his fingers over it, tracing the pattern of it lightly. It's sitting on a shelf within his bedroom. Its original spot is on the mantelpiece by the skull, but Mrs. Hudson threatened to hide his skull again and part of him feared she would hide the fob watch with it. It's an irrational fear, she's barely aware it's there, yet he moves it anyway. He can't explain why, it feels important, special, like something he can't lose. It's rather sentimental, actually, not that he will ever admit to that.

He moves his hand away from it, now only looking down at it as it sits there. He frowns as he tries to read it, it's not often he's at loss, but this watch regularly leaves him at loss of what to think. He can't get much from it, only that it's worn around the edges – likely to have been in pockets full of keys or something of similar. It's old, too. Considering the age he received it, and goodness knows how long they had it previously. His fingers trace the pattern lightly once more; it's not an ordinary pattern, not something regularly seen on a fob watch or anything really, with its countless circles and lines going across it. He has tried to distinguish what the pattern is and what it means, but nothing; it all hits a dead end. Why? It's a fob watch, a rather old fob watch, nothing special about it! Why is the pattern so hard to distinguish? It must mean something! It **has** to mean something! Sherlock draws his hand away and lets out a groan of frustration. He suddenly asks himself a different question. Why does he have it? Why is it still here? It isn't relevant to anything he does now. It won't be relevant to anything he ever does. Sherlock stares at it for a little longer with a curious expression on his face and a look of fire in his eyes, as if his look will make it tell him all of its secrets. He turns soon after and walks away from it. There isn't much point on dwelling on something he'll never get answers from.

He strides away from the fob watch, out of his bedroom, and into the living room of 221B. Looking around, he realises that John still hasn't returned. _Why does it take so long to get the milk?_ He asks himself as he picks up the violin that is resting on his chair and starts to tune it. His irritation at the watch now being taken out on the violin as he plucks harshly at the strings to test the tune.

* * *

John enters Sherlock's bedroom later that day. He walks towards Sherlock's shelves and looks at the name of all the books he has. John's looking for a book he was reading last night, he knows Sherlock has it. Sherlock must have it. Sherlock always takes something of his when he's annoyed him, it's one of his childish ways of getting revenge. John turns his head to read the names of the books; some were so small he could barely read them. _Really, is it so hard to find Seven Ancient Wonders? _John asks himself. He moves the books around, there's a chance Sherlock could have put it in the back and put others in front of it, but something hits the floor as he does this. It lands with a soft thud, can't be that big. John stops moving the books and looks down. A small, silver fob watch is on the floor. John kneels down to pick it up, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He doesn't remember ever seeing this. When did Sherlock get it? He's lived with Sherlock for years now, but he's never seen the fob watch before. He straightens up and puts it near his ear, there's no sound coming from it. He then shakes it; no sound comes from it again. It's not broken, but then he pulls it away and realises why. There are some gears near the clasp; it's a wind up fob watch, not one that requires batteries. It simply needs winding. As he puts his fingers on the gears, the door opens and Sherlock enters.

"What are you doing with that?" He demands.

John looks up from the fob watch to Sherlock. "Nothing, it only fell on the floor."

"It shouldn't be on the floor in the first place." Sherlock replies, he walks towards John and almost snatches it from John's hands.

"It's only a fob watch, Sherlock. There's no need to get so defensive." John says, watching as Sherlock places it back onto the shelf. "Why do you have it anyway?"

Sherlock looks from the fob watch to John. "You don't need to know." He replies turning to walk towards his bed.

"So, you don't know." John says carefully, watching Sherlock pull back a pillow and reveal a notebook.

"I didn't say that." Sherlock grumbles.

"No, but that's what you meant." John replies crossing his arms.

"No it isn't." Sherlock replies, opening his notebook and searching for a page.

"Then tell me why you have it.

Sherlock doesn't reply. He picks up a pen from the bedside table and starts writing in the notebook. John shakes his head and sighs; he's not going to receive a response that much is obvious. He uncrosses his arms and walks away from the room, maybe he could read Ice Station, he hasn't read that book before, and it is by the same author, it must be similar to Seven Ancient Wonders.

* * *

Sherlock stares at the door when John leaves, wondering briefly if the other man will return. When he realises John isn't going to return, he walks over to the fob watch and looks down at it thoughtfully. He isn't too sure why he has it either, it's just one of those objects that you keep with you and can't throw away.

"Doctor."

Sherlock blinks and looks around the room. It happened so quickly and so quietly that Sherlock isn't too sure he heard it. It's a soft whisper with a tone of urgency to it. He looks back down at the watch, wondering briefly if the watch created the sound, scolding himself when realising how stupid that idea is. A fob watch cannot create sounds, voices, or anything. They are only useful as a decorative object and for telling the time, it is not possible for any other use. He turns around, picking up his notebook as he walks away, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Never once does he notice the dim yellow glow the fob watch creates.

* * *

AN: Hello, there. So, to anyone who has just come across this story, it is my first WhoLock story, so if it sucks, that's expected. I'm currently rewriting this, my writing style has changed, and there are quite a few plotholes, mistakes etc, which need to be corrected. Just thought I'd let you know.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock groans in frustration as he pushes the lid of his laptop down and pushes it away. He is just so bored! He can't annoy John because the older man is at work and has conveniently turned his phone, he can't work on his experiments because they still need another twenty-four hours to ferment, Lestrade has no cases, and there's nothing to do! Not one thing! He tugs at his hair and tries to think of something to do.

He slams his hands against the table. He needs something to do! Anything! He'll take the dullest case possibly if it solves his boredom! Any kind of case will solve his boredom!

His mind keeps racing, never lingering on one subject for too long, always changing every minute, but constantly coming back to the fob watch. His mind is clearly fascinated by it despite it being completely boring. It's a fob watch, nothing more, nothing less. He should have thrown it away as soon as it was given to him. The word "Doctor" had simply escaped from his Mind Palace, it's happened before, it'll likely happen again.

Sherlock sighs heavily as he goes to stand up; something gets shoved in front of him. Looking down at it, he realises it's a plate; on the plate is some beans on toast. He hears her before he sees her.

"I know you're bored, Dearie, but I do wish you would just eat something. John said this morning you haven't eaten anything in two days and you're much too thin." Mrs. Hudson says softly, stroking his curls and moving them from his eyes. "You'll need a haircut too." She murmurs more herself than him.

Sherlock looks up at her and shakes his head, "No thanks, Mrs. Hudson. I'm fine for now." He pushes the plate away and gives Mrs. Hudson a reassuring smile.

Unexpectedly, she pushes it back and with a stern voice replies, "Sherlock, you're only human, you need to eat this food. I am not having you pass out because you're too stubborn to eat." She sits down in the chair opposite, "I am not leaving until you have eaten that, young man." She says pointing a finger at him.

Sherlock stares at her. He can see the determined look in her eyes and knows that there is no point arguing. She, like him, is rather stubborn when she wants to be, she won't leave until she's seen him eat. With a dramatic sigh, Sherlock picks up the fork and starts to eat.

Mrs. Hudson smiles at him, "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Instead of replying, Sherlock glares at her. It softens as he carries on eating. Damn John for telling her about that, he knew she'd cook him food, which is probably why John told her. If only he hadn't reawakened her mother instincts, Mrs. Hudson has always been like a mother figure to him, but it only seems to have gotten worse since that case with the art thief. Mind you, he was kidnapped and, well, what they believed was torture, for a week. All he had was a broken wrist, three cracked ribs and a concussion. Now Mrs. Hudson's gone very motherly on him. Not that he doesn't mind. It does get annoying at times though.

He idly pokes at a bit of toast with his knife, scooping up a different bit of toast with his fork as he continues eating. The food does make him feel slightly better and it might be a good thing that the digestion will slow his mind down, not that he will ever say this out loud.

He stands up when he finishes. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson, it was rather lovely." He says as he takes the plate into the kitchen.

Mrs. Hudson smiles softly, satisfied now that Sherlock has eaten, "Now, if only we could get you to eat more." She says as she returns to her own flat.

Sherlock smirks. That is always a challenge, getting him to eat like normal people. Three meals a day, Sherlock scoffs at the idea of that. One does not need to eat three times a day, one meal a day is fine for him. Eating slows down the mind, dampens his thinking process, messing with his train of thought. He'd rather not eat. He places his plate in the sink and walks back into the living room, stretching out across the couch; he pulls his phone out from his pocket and starts to text Lestrade.

_'Do you have a case? – SH'_

The response comes quicker than he expects.

_'No, not today. ~ GL'_

Sherlock groans as he sends a reply.

_'You should have one. – SH'_

_'I don't have one, Sherlock. ~ GL'_

Sherlock places his arm across his eyes, opting not to reply to Lestrade. His mind travels back to the fob watch, maybe he could experiment on it. That will be interesting, he can test some of the chemicals he has on it, try to determine how long it will take to burn through the metal, test its durability, make some use of it otherwise it will get thrown away. Before he can move to get the fob watch, his phone vibrates. He has another message from Lestrade; he hopes it's about a case.

_'I know you're bored, Sherlock. If you pop round to my flat, you might find something of interest in there. ~ GL'_

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

_'Unless it's a case, I'm not interested. – SH'_

_'No, it isn't a case. It's something you left at my flat a while ago; you may remember it when you see it. I've left it on the table. Also, have something to eat; I don't want you passing out because you're stubborn enough to go on a hunger strike. ~ GL'_

_'Mrs. Hudson already took care of that, Lestrade. I'm adequate for now. – SH'_

_'I'll be sure to check with Mrs Hudson when I'm done. Also, use your key! I know you have one! I can't keep replacing the lock because you've decided to pick at it. ~ GL'_

Sherlock smirks at Lestrade's response, he writes a reply as he stands up.

_'Using a key is boring. Picking it is much more fun. – SH'_

_'I don't care. Use your key; if I find you've broken my lock again, I'll take cases from you for a week. ~ GL'_

_'You won't do that. You need me. – SH'_

_'... Fine. But you'll be spending a few days in prison for breaking and entering. ~ GL'_

_'Fine. I'll use my stupid key. – SH'_

_'There's good lad. ~ GL'_

_'Shut up. – SH'_

Sherlock places his phone in his pocket as he goes to put his coat and scarf on. Going outside he hails for a taxi and thinks about what it is he may have forgotten. He's taken quite a few things to Lestrade's flat, more often than not, he's left them there. The last time he took something over there was almost a year ago, he doesn't remember if he left it there, but that might not even be what Lestrade was talking about.

When the cab comes to a stop, he pays the driver and walks towards the building, no longer thinking about what he's forgotten, as he strides towards Lestrade's flat. Pulling the key from his pocket (he has no intention of being arrested anytime soon); he unlocks the door and enters.

He walks into the flat, closing the door behind him, noticing how it is now tidy instead of a mess with. Walking into the living room, he looks down at the coffee table. On top of it is an empty cup of coffee, today's newspaper, and a blue journal. The exact same blue journal Sherlock took to Lestrade's flat almost a year ago. Why did he possibly think Sherlock would find that interesting? On top of the journal is a note. A bit of paper ripped out from one of Lestrade's old contact books, written in a black pen, must have been in a rush because the handwriting is scruffier than normal. Sherlock picks up the note and starts to read it.

_'I found this just last night, do you remember it? You brought it around almost a year ago, claimed you haven't looked inside it since your drug days, wanted to dispose of it. I don't understand why you wanted to get rid of it; it makes a very interesting thing to read. If you're that bored then why don't you look through it? It just might solve your boredom for the day, I know John's ready to harm you if you do something amazingly stupid because of your boredom again, so reading this just might be a good thing._

_P.S. If you've broken my lock, made my flat a mess, done something to annoy me because of your boredom, then you can kiss your cases goodbye, Sherlock.'_

Sherlock rolls his eyes and puts the note down; of course Lestrade would read it. The video of when he was drugged by Irene is on YouTube. Trust Lestrade to read this. Sherlock looks down at the book and picks it up. It's a blue book, old and battered, there's a tea stain on the bottom, the spine is wrinkled, and the pages are worn. He remembers the book. He used to write in this when he was sixteen. The note states that he hasn't looked inside it since his drug days. His drug habits started when he was twenty, he didn't meet Lestrade until he was twenty-five, he brought it around here nearly a year ago. It's been eleven years, what happened to it between those years if he hasn't looked at it since his drug days? Sherlock frowns slightly, holding the book in his right hand; he turns over the cover with his left. Sat in the middle of the first page are five words.

_'A journal of impossible things.'_

* * *

AN: I just really love a fatherly Lestrade! Please don't hate me for it.

I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	3. Chapter 3

_'A journal of impossible things'_

His name sits at the bottom of the page.

_'By Sherlock Holmes.'_

Except, there is a line going through the start of it, as if he wasn't sure that was his name. Sherlock scoffs, this is tedious, how would someone not know their own name? He's had it since his birth; it's on his I.D. cards, birth certificate, driver's license, the different insurances that John made him get. It's on everything! Looking closer towards the bottom, Sherlock spots a new name. He brings the book closer in order to read it, it's been crossed out many times and he needs to squint in order to read the word properly but he could definitely see it.

_'Lockie.'_

Sherlock stares at the name and frowns slightly, only Lestrade calls him Lockie and that was a few years after they'd met. He only says the name as a chance to annoy Sherlock; he knows how much Sherlock despises nicknames like that. But this journal was written long before then; he was sixteen at the time. His parents and Mycroft never called him Lockie. His mother once gave him the nickname of Lock, but not Lockie. It is in his handwriting, so why is the name there? He can't once recall being called Lockie, before he met Lestrade, so why is it written within the book? Sherlock chooses to stop thinking about the name and turns the page over.

In the middle on top of the page is one word.

'_Gallifrey.'_

Just below this word is a picture of a planet, with lines indicating land, ice and sea. Words were written all around it.

_'Old planet. Sparkling silver leaves. Twin suns. Fields of deep red grass. Burnt orange sky. Mountains that would shine. Houses on mountains. Different coloured rocks. The sky was dancing with light.'_

The words soon became a sentence, the sentence made into a paragraph and it was almost like a story that was written at the bottom of the page.

_'Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, it was also known as the Shining World of the Seven Systems. It was roughly two hundred and fifty million light years away from Earth, but for them it would only take ten minutes. It was an old and ancient planet, featuring a burnt orange sky and twin suns, the leaves were sparkling silver and when a sun would rise to the south it looked as if they were on fire. There were golden field, green forests, and red deserts! The grass would be a deep red in colour, some of it would be capped with snow, and the snow would be a shining white when the sun shone down on it. Meteor showers would occur – blue, green, red, gold, purple, all kinds of colours appearing in the sky, the sky would be dancing with light!'_

Sherlock closes the journal, there is more about the planet, but he doesn't want to read it any longer. The use of past tense doesn't go unnoticed by Sherlock, if Gallifrey is real and still around, then that would all be written in present tense, but no, it's written in past tense. It catches his attention, makes him want to read more, but he stops himself. Reading about a planet that clearly doesn't exist is waste of his time and energy.

He used to have a very active imagination as a child; he used to have all kinds of dreams – different planets, different people, different species, different colours, names, shapes, forms, sizes, everything. He stopped at twelve, though. Mycroft told him it wasn't normal, it was freakish, abnormal, something Holmes children did not do. Sherlock did what many little brothers would do; he listened to his older brother and stopped. Well, he tried to. He stopped daydreaming so much, he stopped telling people about the dreams, he tried to block out the dreams. It didn't work too well, the dreams kept coming, but not as much as before. A year later and it was a rare occurrence for Sherlock to have those dreams, his imagination quietened down, and he was able to focus on his education and his experiments. It was childish to have dreams or thoughts like that, and he was a very mature twelve year old! He was above childish things like that. But it wasn't until he was sixteen, when he started writing them down, that they finally stopped.

Sherlock places the journal in his coat pocket, he can look at it later, there's no need to stay in the flat for much longer. Sherlock walks swiftly out of the flat, locking the door, and walks outside and to call for a cab. He finds the journal rather interesting. Why is it so interesting? Why is he finding a journal of childish dreams so fascinating? He knows the answer, but he's not too sure he wants to admit it. It's from his imagination, his mind, his brain. It's a journal with childish dreams; there is no need for him to be so fascinated by it. Yet, he is. The great Sherlock Holmes. The man who finds murders fun and life boring, is fascinated by a child's dreams, his dreams.

His hand finds its way to his phone and he starts to text Lestrade.

_'It's a journal. – SH'_

_'Great deduction, Sherlock. ~ GL'_

_'It's a journal of childish dreams. – SH'_

_'Your dreams. ~ GL'_

_'Why did you tell me about it? – SH'_

_'I thought you might find it interesting. ~ GL'_

_'Interesting? It's preposterous. A planet with twin suns and deep red grass? A burnt orange sky and silver leaves looking like fire when the sun rises? Lestrade, it's childish! It isn't interesting in the slightest! – SH'_

Sherlock can practically see Lestrade smirking when he reads the reply.

_'If you say so, "Lockie". ~GL'_

Sherlock puts his phone away, pays the driver and enters 221. A thought hits him as he walks up the seventeen steps. Is the journal connected to the fob watch? Both have been with him for many years, he doesn't understand why he has them, he doesn't understand why he finds both fascinating, and they both contain a mysterious spark around them. He can't explain it. They just do.

He enters the flat and throws the journal onto the couch. _That journey was a waste of time, _he thinks to himself as he throws his coat and scarf onto his chair.

* * *

In Sherlock's bedroom, the fob watch is becoming active. A yellow light is emitting from it, a soft humming sound with it. The books on the shelf are no longer visible as it glows brighter and brighter. Quickly consuming the entire room. If anyone is around, they will think it's talking.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock is sprawled across the couch with the journal in his hands; he has looked into several random pages of his journal and deemed it boring and childish. If there really is a species, Daleks or whatever they are, whose actions are driven by hate and their only goal is to kill everything that isn't them, then why hasn't the Earth been destroyed yet? But the journal also states that they perished in some Time War, yet they are also still around. It's quite clear that the one meant to stop them isn't doing their job very well. But then the journal goes on to tell him about the metal men with no emotions, which they want to rid people of by upgrading them and turning them into machines, anyone who doesn't comply then gets deleted. And on page fifty-seven it talks about a man with two hearts and eleven different faces, Sherlock scoffs at the thought of it and lets the journal fall shut on his stomach. He found out when he arrived home what had happened to the planet, apparently it had burned to its death in a war, a war involving those Daleks and there were no survivors. Except for the Daleks, of course.

It is preposterous, it sounds exactly like something from a children's book. Why does Lestrade think he'd find that interesting? It isn't! It's rather idiotic and stupid. John, though, John would likely love it. He loves reading silly little stories like that. He's forever reading the Harry Potter series. Sherlock hates them; he finds it was painfully obvious on what is going to happen. That Snape character is hiding a blatantly obvious secret about his relationship with Harry's mother; he's a spy for the good side as Dumbledore's not stupid enough to keep Snape if he isn't for the good side, Quirrell clearly has something hiding in his turban, Lupin so obviously a werewolf, not to mention the countless plotholes.

He looks down at the journal resting on his stomach. If the Harry Potter series can keep John amused, maybe he should give the journal to John and keep his tiny mind amused. He picks up the journal again and flips it open to a random page. This time it is page one hundred and eighty-two, there's a rough drawing of a police box, a crack running through the middle of it, making it look as if it's being torn in half, but it also looks to be bursting at the seams. He doesn't bother reading the words written on the page; instead he chooses to close it and tosses the journal across the room in a frisbee like motion. It slides across the floor and stops by John's chair. He did see some of the words though – anti-time, Zagreus, Charley, and web of time. Sherlock stares at the ceiling, contemplating about what he could do with the journal as he waits for John's return.

John returns home fourteen minutes later and is now entering the flat carrying a bag. It smells unmistakeably of pizza. It must be a Wednesday; John always picks up pizza on Wednesdays. Sherlock pays no attention to John as he walks into the kitchen, his mind wandering back and forth, focusing on several different things at once.

"You hungry, Sherlock?" John calls from the kitchen.

"Not right now." Sherlock replies.

"Do I need to remind you to eat?"

Sherlock groans and rolls his eyes; does he have to get questioned about eating all the time? "No, I've already eaten and I'm not hungry."

He doesn't hear John's response, he can hear John make all kinds of noises as he puts one pizza away, sorts out his own and walk into the living room. There is an unmistakeable thud as John kicks the journal across the floor by mistake. John puts his tray down on the table and kneels down to pick it up. A confused look grows on his face as he looks at it and ones the cover.

"A journal of impossible things?" He says quietly to himself. He then turns to Sherlock, "Sherlock, what is this?"

"Use your brain, John, it's a journal." Sherlock replies as if it is obvious.

"Of impossible things? What does that mean?" John asks clearly growing more confused.

Sherlock rolls his eyes once more, "Even you are not so incompetent, John. It's about all those things that aren't possible in any way." Sherlock replies, before standing up and walking towards his violin. He plucks at the strings as he waits for John to ask more questions.

"By Sherlock Holmes. You? You wrote this?" He says, shock written in his features and heard in his voice.

"Do you know any other person named 'Sherlock Holmes'?" Sherlock's beginning to feel rather irritated with John's stupid questions, "Yes, I wrote it; I was sixteen at the time. Now, give it back." Sherlock finishes by holding out his right hand, the violin remaining in his left.

John ignores the outstretched hand, opens up to a random page and reads out the passage.

"There is in fact a race as old as the universe. They are around you every day, all the time, hiding in plain sight. It's all part of their disguise, nobody even realises that they're there. Hiding in cemeteries, around churches, tourist locations, always in plain sight. The Weeping Angels. Also known as The Lonely Assassins. They are statues. Living statues. They're stone when you look at them, but alive when you're not. They are the only psychopaths that kill you nicely. They send you back in time and allow you to live your life, many years in the past. You could be living in 2004, but one touch from an angel and you could be sent back to 1904. They are the oldest beings in creation, and one of the hardest to kill. They're made of stone, actual stone. And you can't kill a stone. No matter how hard you try. The only way to stop a Weeping Angel is by having them look at each other. They keep their hands in front of their faces because if they can't stand to look at each other. It kills them once they do, they become actual statues."

John looks up from the book. Sherlock is now glaring at John.

"Sherlock, that is amazing! I mean it. It sounds so unusual and smart. Nobody could come up with an idea like that." John sounds so certain and ecstatic.

Sherlock only glares harder, "John, it's a child's dream, it was written when I was going through my drug withdrawal. It's not amazing, it's pointless."

John looks at him shocked, "Sherlock, this could make a really good story. You could write about people disappearing because of these angels and one man goes to investigate, who then gets transported to the past and writes a message on something to warn other people."

"John, I'm a Consulting Detective not an Author. Writing is what you do not me." Sherlock puts his violin back down and lunges for the journal but John takes a few steps back, holding it behind his back. He points a finger at Sherlock,

"Nuh-uh, it was by my chair, which you had clearly thrown, you said yourself a moment ago that you clearly do not want it. So, no, I am not giving it back."

Sherlock pouts and tries again, "I'll get it back from you later."

John smirks, "I'd like to see you try."

Sherlock glares at John, who glares back with a challenging smirk before a thoughtful expression hits his features.

"Why do you want it back? You'd tossed it across the floor, claiming it's pointless, why are you trying to get it back?"

Sherlock's reply is immediate, "Because it is my journal, something I wrote during myself and I do not want you looking at it."

John points a finger, "Ah, you see? You only want it back because I'm interested in it. If I'd have simply left it, you wouldn't be so eager to get it back." John slides the journal under his arm, picks up his tray of pizza and walks away, "It's like living with an overgrown child." He murmurs as he leaves.

Sherlock glares stares at John's back, who is now looking for a page as he eats his dinner. He returns to his violin, plucking at the strings before drawing his bow across it angrily. He needs to clear his thoughts, so he lets the violin help him with it.

That journal isn't simply a child's dream, no, that is something more. When Sherlock was in his Mind Palace during the taxi ride home, he did come across a door he's never seen before. It is a dark, black door, the kind that has 'mystery' and 'forbidden' written all over it. Before Sherlock could check it out, it had promptly disappeared; leaving Sherlock to question what it is that is inside there. He hasn't seen that door before but he knows it contains the secret to the fob watch and the journal. It has to! It's not a coincidence that it turns up shortly after discovering and actually becoming aware of the two objects. No. It's something important. It's something special. It must be where he stored his imagination. Where he hid those dreams. It has to contain the reason everything is in the journal, the reason he had those dreams, it all has to be behind the door. But how can he get into it? Sherlock sighs dramatically and plucks at his violin once more. He draws his bow across the strings and starts playing a soft tune. This is very quickly interrupted by Lestrade entering the flat.

Lestrade stands by the door, "That's a new one. I don't quite think I've heard that one before."

Sherlock puts his violin down on the table, "What is it, Lestrade?"

Greg crosses his arms and leans against the wall, "Nothing, just wanted to see how you were getting on with the journal."

Sherlock rolls his eyes, "You're not here for the journal. You're here because of the case."

Lestrade sighs, "I'll admit, it's harder than I originally thought it was." He says in defeat.

"Well?" Sherlock pushes on, "What was the case?"

"Two men, only connected through job, both died because of a gunshot wound to the chest, except there was no gun or a bullet."

Sherlock taps the violin bow to his chin, "There's no one either of them know?"

"No. They work in completely different parts of the building and live in two different parts of the city."

"Interesting. Can I see the evidence?" He asks.

"No. Gant's working on it in forensics."

"At least it's not Anderson."

Lestrade shrugs and quickly changes the subject, "Have you eaten anything?"

"Beans on toast this morning. You know that, you asked Mrs. Hudson."

Greg nods his head, "Of course I asked Mrs. Hudson. I never quite know if I'm getting a straight answer from you. What about dinner?"

"There's pizza in the kitchen. Now, about the case."

Lestrade shakes his head, "No, you're not getting involved in this. I'm going to solve this one myself, Sherlock. Without you. I can do that, you know."

Sherlock shakes his head and goes back to playing his violin. Lestrade stands there for a moment before quickly leaving.

* * *

AN: I hope you like this chapter. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	5. Chapter 5

It was surprisingly easy to get the journal back. John had fallen asleep reading it, it was right beside his pillow! Sherlock has managed to read a few random pages. This is definitely more than a child's dream. While children did have big imaginations, Sherlock is quite clearly one of them and his journal is evidence of this – a man driven mad by a drumbeat, who has attempted many times to enslave humans and even tried to recreate his home by removing Earth. Sherlock licks the tip of his finger and thumb as he flicks over to the next page.

A small poem sits in the corner of this page, _"Zagreus sits inside your head. Zagreus lives among the dead. Zagreus sees you in your bed. And eats you when you're sleeping." _There's more to the poem, but Sherlock only rolls his eyes and continues looking down the page.

According to the journal, when a casket of Anti-Time detonates at the Capitol, chaos will engulf the Universe and the empire of Zagreus will form, but someone stopped that from happening. Sherlock couldn't find a name; he could find the description of the person – brown curls, blue eyes, Victorian clothing style, but not the name. The mysterious man stopped the event from happening, absorbed all the Anti-Time, but became Zagreus himself, which then made him become dark and evil, and almost killing his two best friends.

Sherlock turns a few more pages, he comes across the man with eleven face and two hearts once more, he must be back on page fifty-seven. He looks down at the page, he sees drawings of eleven different men, alternating between old and young, a number written by the side, arrows pointing to each one, and the personality traits of each man.

_"Grumpy, vulnerable, innocent, funny, clowny, childish, energetic, arrogant, passionate, obnoxious, rebellious, stubborn."_

Turning the page again, he finds drawings of seven different men, each looking fairly young, oldest looking to be forty-two, a number written by the side, arrows pointing to each on, and different personality traits about each man written above and below.

_"Persuasive, childish, charming, passionate, energetic, funny, vulnerable, stubborn, rebellious_." They were remarkably similar to the page before.

Sherlock stares at the page for a while longer, as he goes to turn it, he feels his phone vibrate. Pulling his phone out, he sees he has a new message from Lestrade, he desperately hopes it's about a case.

_'I have a case for you. ~ GL'_

The corner of Sherlock's mouth rises slightly. Took him long enough.

_'Another murder? – SH'_

_'Yes, one down at Richmond Park. You coming? ~ GL'_

_'Of course. – SH'_

Putting the journal aside, Sherlock gets dressed and walks out of his bedroom. He doesn't need to wake John. John should be getting ready to get to work soon anyway, so taking John with him is out of the question, he will need to go on his own. Grabbing his coat and scarf he quickly walks out of the flat and hails a cab which took him to the scene.

The body of a man lies in the grass beside the trees; Sherlock tilts his head slightly and crouches down as he observes him. Mid-thirties, only child, two cats, no... three cats, recently divorced, no children, office job that requires looking at a computer all day long, not much of a social life, a lonely and extremely dull person. A small hole in his abdomen, too small to be a bullet, roughly the size of a pen or something similar. No defence wounds, he trusted his murderer or it happened before the he realised.

* * *

As Sherlock continues observing the man, John begins searching Sherlock's room. He'd received a phonecall from his boss stating that he doesn't need to come in today. He knows it's lies, he suspects that his new boss just doesn't like him; why else would he be given more and more time off? John stands in Sherlock's room, he had originally gone in there to check if the man was asleep, but he wasn't in the room. John doesn't remember seeing Sherlock's coat and scarf in the living room so he must have gone out, probably to a crimes scene. John sighs and turns to leave the room, he stops halfway through though, something catches his eye.

Sherlock's shelf is glowing.

It is actually glowing. A bright yellow light is coming from it, hiding the books on it, radiating from something sitting on the shelf. A part of John believes that it's because of an experiment Sherlock's started and he should probably not touch it, but the other part remains curious. Hiss curiosity grows more and more, as the light grows brighter and brighter, flooding the room within seconds. John raises an arm to cover his eyes and shield them from the light as he walks towards it, within moments he is standing by the shelf. He grabs the object creating the light with both hands, covering it to stop the light. The room is now dark, but the yellow light is seeping out through his fingers, John opens his hands up slightly, squinting slightly as he tries to look at the object causing the light. He grows confused.

The fob watch is causing the light.

Except, he held it the other day, there was nothing special about it. Nothing to indicate there's a light inside it, nothing to indicate that this could happen. It feels heavier, though, heavier than it does the last time. The light glows brighter, as if trying to escape, and John blinks multiple as it stings his eyes. Slowly removing his other hand from it, his fingers hover the clasp lightly before pushing down on it.

The watch opens; the bright light fills the room. John's vision suddenly changes before him and he sees a man – no, two men standing side by side. John can barely make the two of them out before a voice fills the room.

"Take me back. Let me out. I need him. He needs me. I need to get out. It's been too long. He's in danger, take me back, bring me to him and let him open me. I need to go back; he will die if I don't." The mysterious voice sounds desperate and begging.

* * *

Sherlock's head snaps up. The door is open. The black door in his Mind Palace has thrown itself open, practically falling off its hinges. Images, flashes, words, voices are all coming at him, too quick for him to properly grasp at it, only being able glance at certain things before they're replaced by something else.

A young boy, a young girl, talking rhino's, a police box, UNIT, Airship R-101 an orange planet, a strange gas like creature, a stone angel, Pandorica's box, Cybermen, robots, Neverpeople, TARDIS, Gallifrey, Daleks, Time War. It all whizzes past him, hurtling through his mind at a hundred miles an hour.

_"Master."_

_"No, we need to save them."_

_"It's too late, she's gone."_

_"You shouldn't be so picky."_

_"Give me back my shoes, Lockie!"_

_"Geronimo!"_

_"Run!"_

_"Fantastic!"_

_"Just this once, Rose, everybody lives!"_

_"Let's play some cricket, my friend."_

_"I don't like guns."_

* * *

_Two people are kneeling down opposite each other, both trembling. One man wearing a tattered blue shirt, torn black trousers, and a coat that is barely holding itself together, his face is round, eyes are blue, and his hear is black and shoulder length, he looks terrified and sad. The other is wearing a torn green waistcoat, tattered brown trousers, and a coat barely holding itself together, his face is sharp, his brown hair is wavy and shoulder length, and his green-blue eyes are looking desperately into the other man, he looks sad, desperate, and terrified. His hands are on the other man's shoulder and arm, as if trying to reassure him. Neither of them look remotely healthy, blood running down across the face, complexion pale, thin frames visible through their tattered clothes. Sherlock recognises them both as the men from his journal._

_Looking around, Sherlock can see the world around them dying; there is fire in the sky, the trees becoming ash, the snow melting, and the grass burning. Everything is burning, the planet dying._

_Sherlock focuses back onto the men, he can just about hear them talking. _

_"Lockie, we have to do this! They will cause the universe hell if we don't." The man in the green coat sounds desperate._

_"It's our home, Siggy. We can't destroy it." He pleads, trying to make the other man change his mind._

_"Lockie, look around, it's not the same anymore. They're dark and evil; they will unleash hell if we don't. They aren't the same people anymore, they're different. This cannot carry on!" There's an order in his voice, similar to that of a soldier. It sounds similar to John. They've both fought in a war; they're going to be similar to soldiers._

_"There will be no one left, just us two and Susan and Tyler. We won't even be able to visit this place." Resignation fills Lockie's voice._

_Siggy's voice softens, "I know, Lock. We were exiled from this planet, anyway. I'll miss it, but I can't allow other people to be in danger, that's why we have to do this."_

_Lockie nods, sighing shortly after, "I understand, it's just so sudden, I don't see how it happened so quickly."_

_Siggy also sighs, his hands moving from Lockie to his side, "Neither do I, Lockie. We've been at a constant disagreement with the Daleks for centuries now; it was only a matter of time."_

_Both men stand up slowly, wincing in pain as they do._

_Lockie speaks first, "Let's get this over with before we regenerate. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this off for."_

_"Best get back to the TARDIS quickly then."_

_Both men then start running; Siggy is slower than Lockie, having a limp in his right leg. Sherlock watches them run through the broken world around them as it all fades to black._

* * *

Sherlock returns to reality. The first thing he notices is someone's arms around him and a hand stroking his hair, the next thing is a voice whispering softly in his ear, he then becomes aware of himself. He's on his knees, his eyes are clenched shut tightly, his hands trembling, breathing fast and shallow, his heart beat almost as fast, and himself whimpering.

"Sherlock, calm down, can you do that for me? Sunshine, just calm down, look at me and calm down. Listen to my voice, Sunshine, it's okay, you're safe. You're with me at the crime scene, you're not on that planet, you're not fighting those people, you're with me in London at Richmond Park. Come back to me, Sherlock." Lestrade sounds concerned, worried and scared. He's trying his best not to cause Sherlock any distress by causing his own voice to shake.

Sherlock opens his eyes. Lestrade is beside him, holding him close. Sherlock's head is on Lestrade's chest and his ear above his heart. Lestrade's hand is in his hair, stroking his curls gently. This is exactly how Lestrade calms him down during a nightmare. He forces his breathing to slow down, his heart to stop pounding and his hands to stop trembling. It's just too real for him, those memories are real. He was there, he saw it, he has to be one of those men on the ground. Except it seems impossible, those men aren't human, they can change their physical appearance, they have two hearts. Sherlock is human, he can't change his physical appearance, he only has one heart. So why did he experience that memory?

He stays in Lestrade's embrace, listening to his reassuring words until he calms down enough and pulls away.

Lestrade is looking down at him; his expression is that of reassurance and concern, he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Sherlock look at him.

"Are you okay, Sherlock?"

Sherlock breathes a huff of annoyance, "I'm fine, just some memories I couldn't control. Can we get back to the murder?"

Lestrade shakes his head and lets go of Sherlock reluctantly. Both men stand up.

"Sherlock, you should go home and get some rest, you were acting the same way you normally do when you have a nightmare."

"No. I will not, I assure you I'm fine."

"Sherlock, you were far from fine. Tell me what you've found out and then go home and get some rest."

Sherlock can see the look in Lestrade's eyes and knows it's pointless to argue, "Fine."

As Sherlock finished off his deductions, he starts to hear the footsteps of a man running towards them. As he looks up, he sees the man running closer before coming to a stop. Red bow tie, beige tweed jacket, black trousers, boots, floppy black hair, dark green eyes and a childish smile on his face.

"Whoa! I haven't run like that in a long time. I should probably do that more often. It was fun. Anyway, I'm The Doctor and this, Inspector, is not a case you can solve by yourself."

* * *

AN: Guys, if you ever get the chance, I advise you to listen to the Eighth Doctor audios. They are amazing! This chapter and the previous chapter both reference a few of them – Zagreus, Neverland, and Storm Warning.

I hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	6. Chapter 6

John closes the watch and the light fades away. What the hell was that? It must be some kind of trick. What other reason can there be? The watch must have batteries somewhere; they just had a slight malfunction and caused the light. The watch is clearly a toy Sherlock keeps for unknown reasons. John quickly turns and leaves the room, determined not to touch the fob watch again. He walks into the kitchen and makes a cup of tea to help settle his nerves. As he starts to pour the water into his mug, his phone rings. Pulling it out, he notices it's a call from Mycroft.

He contemplates, for a short while, whether or not to answer it, but the ringing soon gets on his nerves and he answers it.

"John, I must ask you not to touch the fob watch again." He demands.

"May I ask why?" John replies.

"It is of great importance that you do not touch the fob watch again. It is to be given to Sherlock for when he is ready." Mycroft replies in a condescending manner.

John grows puzzled, "But it's just a fob watch. What difference would it make if Sherlock opened it?"

"You and I both know that it is more than 'just a fob watch'. It is necessary for Sherlock to open it when he is ready. I cannot tell you much more on the matter. Do not touch it again." Mycroft replies cryptically.

"How is it necessary for Sherlock to open it? I'm pretty convinced he's forgotten it's there."

"Goodbye, John." Mycroft replies as he hangs up.

John stares at his phone feeling more and more bewildered than before. It started out as an ordinary fob watch, but now it clearly isn't and Sherlock has to open it when he is ready. John groans and puts his head in his hands. Of course Sherlock would have something so ordinary and make it so complicated. He seems to do that to everything he touches. Except for the bubbles he once had, he was far too amused by them to even make them complicated.

John mentally plays it back in his mind. Sherlock has an ordinary fob watch, it isn't actually ordinary, instead it creates bright lights, voices, and images of people, and Sherlock has to open it when he is ready. John rubs the side of his head; he can feel a headache coming on from all the confusion.

* * *

Sherlock looks at the man. What kind of name is "The Doctor"? It's an alias; he's hiding his real name. Sherlock tries to deduce the man before, there's a double pulse in his carotid vein – two hearts. His grin doesn't quite reach his eyes and they're hiding something dark. His eyes are old in comparison to him – he's seen and done a lot, they're wise and intelligent eyes. His boots are new but well worn, the soles have been worn out already – does a lot of running. His jacket looks like it's being held down by heavy weight except there isn't any bulging items where his pockets are – they're bigger on the inside or they're containing small yet heavy object. He's got deep frown lines across his forehead and dark shadows under his eyes, but he doesn't appear to look a day past thirty – he's been under a lot of stress and it's stopped him from sleeping. He's here on a mission, not just to solve the murder. He's here to do something else, but what? Before Sherlock has any time to dwell on this, the man pulls out a sort of wallet.

"All my credentials are there, Detective. You will find that I have been specifically asked by a man from the government himself."

Sherlock looks at the paper and then at Lestrade. Lestrade appears to be nodding, seemingly convinced but wary of the man's words and credentials. Sherlock frowns and look back at the paper, he can't see anything, there's nothing written on the paper! So what does Lestrade see? Sherlock speaks up, disbelief in his voice.

"Doctor, isn't it? That piece of paper is blank, there's nothing on that piece of paper that even suggests you were hired by the government because it is just a piece of paper. It's as false as your name. Lestrade may believe your words, I do not. Go away before you destroy the crime scene."

"The Doctor" turns to look at him. His reaction is unexpected. His face softens and falls, it no longer holds the childish smile and he looks at Sherlock sadly, as if he's lost a friend. Sherlock must clearly remind him of someone he's lost as he's never met the man before. Though, it does feel as if he's looking at this man from far away, as if he's tucked that part of him away and it is slowly coming out. He looks a lot like man number eleven from page fifty-seven of his journal. Before Sherlock knows it, the grin is back on the man's face.

"Ah, you must be a smart man, haven't come across a person only seeing paper in a while. What's your name?" He asks.

"Sherlock Holmes. That's not important, what is important, is why you're here claiming to be hired by the government when it's pretty obvious that you're not."

Lestrade looks baffled as he turns to Sherlock, "Sherlock, can you not see his credentials? It's all there on his card."

"Lestrade, look at it, I mean really look at it and think. Now that I've told you there's nothing there, what do you see?"

Lestrade looks back at the paper, before he can look at it properly, it's put away.

"Whether or not your credentials are real, I cannot allow you to simply run in like this and attempt to take over." He says in an authority type tone.

"I'm not taking over. I simply wanted to talk to you about this case." He replies, looking longingly over at Sherlock.

"We've got Sherlock to help us; we do not need anymore, thank you." Lestrade replies crossing his arms.

"I know, and he's doing an excellent job, the problem is, you won't find the killer. He's already gone." The Doctor replies.

"What do you mean he's already gone? The crime was committed less than an hour ago; he couldn't have gone too far." Lestrade replies sounding anxious.

"He's gone, Detective, went back home with a smile and a wave when he got what he needed." The Doctor replies waving his hands about to emphasise his point.

"So he lives in London?"

"No. He's gone back to his home." The Doctor wanders over to the body, staring at it similarly to how Sherlock does when making his observations, and kneels down beside it, "Far away from here, too far for you to catch him."

Sherlock watches as Lestrade walks towards the other man and tries to order him away. The Doctor only jumps up and tries to drive his point home. Sherlock watches the pair blankly, some part of his mind is registering that he knows The Doctor, telling him that they were once really close, but Sherlock refuses to acknowledge it. Until his mind chooses to show him.

* * *

_Sherlock is standing in front of something strange. Looking down at it, he notices all kinds of buttons, levers, objects, all kinds of things that indicate the machine isn't from Earth. As he looks up, he sees a man._

_The Doctor is practically jumping around the console, so full of energy that he couldn't contain, so full of life. Pressing all kinds of buttons and pushing down all kinds of levers. Sherlock watches as the console lights up and moves._

_"Where are we going to now, Lockie?" He asks, his voice not concealing his excitement._

_Sherlock hears his voice before he sees himself._

_"Somehow, Siggy, I think we should let the TARDIS choose. It's not so fun when we choose ourselves is it."_

_Sherlock turns around towards the voice. He freezes._

_It's almost like looking in a mirror as he looks at this person. There are some minor differences, his skin isn't so pale, his cheek bones aren't so prominent and his hair has recently been cut. No curls yet. His clothes stand out the most, though. Sherlock will go around in a suit, long coat, and scarf. Lockie doesn't. Lockie is wearing black trousers like Sherlock, but he is also wearing red converse shoes, a blue and red t-shirt, a dark blue jacket hoodie, and a blue scarf. The exact same blue scarf Sherlock wears. Looking around, Sherlock notices his black coat on the coat stand near the door. So, Lockie looks him, has his coat and scarf, but doesn't have the same dress sense. _

_Lockie has stepped towards the console, pressing the buttons with ease and looks up with a small smile. Sherlock looks at Lockie's neck, noticing the double heartbeat just like The Doctor._

_"That's a good idea. We haven't done that for a while now, maybe we'll find a new companion at the place too." The Doctor agrees._

_Lockie bites back a cheeky grin. Siggy points a finger at him._

_"No, you are not telling them about the time I lost my memory. Nor are you telling them about the toaster incident."_

_Lockie pouts, "Why not? They're really amusing stories."_

_"To you they are, but not to me. It's really embarrassing." The Doctor replies shifting uncomfortably as his cheeks grow pink._

_Lockie only starts laughing, "I can't help that they're really amusing. Your companions loved them. I do believe I got the most laughs from Rose and Donna."_

_The Doctor grows frustrated, "You tell the new companions about that and I'll tell them about the time you got beaten by an eight year old girl."_

_Lockie sobers up immediately, "Touché, my friend."_

_The Doctor smiles, "Good, now let's get going."_

* * *

Sherlock looks down at the grass as he tries to think about what just happened. He clearly knew The Doctor in one life, but not this life, he's not Lockie he's Sherlock. Lockie and The Doctor are clearly close, more than best friends, something similar to brothers, going by the playful banter. Neither of them are human, and they clearly like to travel around a lot. They also love to bring other people along with them. His coat and scarf are the same, but his grandmother had given them both to him for his eighteenth birthday, she was the only one who understood him, that's why he kept them. It can't be the same coat and scarf from the memory. The console is advanced, but neither of them know how to use it properly as they both left the brakes on. What's the conclusion? He was once Lockie, he and Lockie share memories, or he's just someone that looks a lot like Lockie but that doesn't explain the memories.

Sherlock looks up, now focusing on the two men arguing in front of him.

"He's not here anymore, Inspector, I need to go and catch him before he destroys anywhere else." The Doctor says, sounding urgent and angry.

Sherlock walks over to The Doctor and grabs at the crook of his elbow. In a low voice he says, "I would ask how you know that but I know you're not going to give me a straight answer, nobody ever does. Now, tell me what you meant by your previous statement. This person has only murdered three people, you need to catch him before he destroys anywhere else, except nothing has recently been destroyed, and earlier on you mentioned that he's gone to his home, not in London, not near this area. Tell me, Doctor, how far exactly can he go? You didn't come here to help Lestrade with this case, you came here to prove your theory that murderer's already gone, though you felt the need to show off. You wanted to prove to Lestrade that he would not be able to solve this case because he needs you to help him."

The Doctor looks towards him slowly, an odd expression on his face, he replies in an equally low voice "You are definitely a smart man, Sherlock. You remind me a lot of someone I used to know, he –"

Sherlock cuts him off, "I deduced that. You keep looking at me with a sad expression, it's obvious you've lost someone and I remind you of them. Now, answer my question."

The Doctor sighs, "I think you should deduce that for yourself, Sherlock. You've come this far already. In fact, I bet you've noticed my double heartbeat, correct?"

"Of course, you'd have to be an idiot not to notice."

The Doctor's gaze returns to the body, it stays there for a minute before he shakes his arm from Sherlock's grip, "Right, well, I've got all the information I need, better be off now. Don't want to steal all the fun." He then runs away.

Sherlock runs to follow him but Lestrade catches his arm before he could get very far, "Sherlock, you are not to follow him. He's clearly a man that ran from a psychiatric ward. You are not to follow him!"

Sherlock groans, "He's fascinating, Lestrade. He's running from something dark, it's why he's hiding behind the childish grin and bow tie. He's gotten – "

"I don't care, Sherlock. He's dangerous; I do not want you to chase after, especially as you collapsed not even fifteen minutes ago." Lestrade replies sternly, crossing his arms.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, "My mind palace had a little malfunction. It's fine now."

"Sherlock, you are going home to get the rest you clearly need."

Sherlock pouts, it's clear he is not going to win this battle, "Fine."

Lestrade breathes a sigh of relief, "Good. Come on then."

* * *

The Doctor runs towards the TARDIS, he mentally kicks himself at how stupid he was. All he needed to do was to get a good look at the body and then leave, but no, he had to show off and get Sherlock's attention. Mind you, he would have had Sherlock's attention even if he didn't show off; his double heartbeat would have been enough. Sherlock clearly doesn't remember him but some part does recognise him, there was a small amount of recognition hidden in Sherlock's eyes. Lockie is still in there somewhere. It's too soon though. Too soon for him to gallivanting into his friend's life, Sherlock isn't ready for him to come back. He's slightly surprised that Sherlock kept the coat and scarf, some part of him must have felt the need to keep it. It's quite clear he has some of Lockie's intelligence as Sherlock's smarter than the average human.

He wonders briefly how much Mycroft has told Sherlock, and if Mycroft kept his promise. Considering Sherlock isn't dead or locked up in some ward or something, Mycroft has kept one half of his promise, but until they meet, he can only wonder if Mycroft has kept the other half.

The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, he has a criminal to catch.

* * *

AN: I hope The Doctor isn't too out of character in this. Sorry, Guys, I'm still a bit rusty with him.

All credit goes to **Orcatea **for Lockie's shoes.

I hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, so, new chapter. I'm sorry it took long to update, I was constantly changing parts with The Doctor, he's a hard character and my College work got in the way. I suppose it doesn't help I started to write Lestrade after Sherlock's fall. (My Lestrade with the father/son relationship with Sherlock.) I'm sorry but I really have no idea what to do with these storylines.

**InkySpectacles: **It's got to have Lock in it, it won't fit the story if it doesn't have Lock either at the start or the finish. Your suggestion, that suits it, definitely, I think I've got his name now. THANK YOU! Also, those "basically run" moments will be coming, I promise :)

* * *

The Doctor stood in his TARDIS, trying to get his breath back. He hadn't run that far and long for a while, he'd need to start doing that again. He loved the thrill of a chase, but it isn't the same doing it on his own, he needed a companion, it was so much more fun when he had someone to share the experience with. Someone to share his knowledge with, he's been so long without Lockie and his previous companion gave up too soon. As he messed with his console his mind wandered back to Sherlock. He was similar yet so different, he could see Lockie, but he could see Sherlock. He was Sherlock, Lockie was in the fob watch, Sherlock wasn't ready yet, Sherlock couldn't open it yet. The TARDIS dematerialised, hovered in space and rematerialised somewhere else. The Doctor looked at the screen. He smiled gleefully and clapped his hands together.

"Right, now that I'm here, run."

The Doctor ran out of The TARDIS and opened the doors.

* * *

John stood by the door with a cup of tea in his hands. Greg had brought Sherlock home almost an hour ago telling him that Sherlock needed rest. Sherlock had decided to sit on the couch and sulk; this only lasted 27 minutes because he then entered his mind palace, if the hand movement was any indication. John found it slightly fascinating. Sherlock had created a room of his own where he stored memories and information that he can simply walk into and remove anything that isn't useful. John sometimes found himself wishing he could do that. John watched Sherlock, his eyes were shut and his hands were moving across in front of him as he moved things around. He shook his head and walked away, there was no point talking to Sherlock, he's not going to respond until he leaves his palace, John wondered if it was an actual palace. It would certainly fit Sherlock's ego if it was. John ventured upstairs and to his room, he turned his laptop on and started his hunt for a new job. He was going to get laid off soon, he was being given too many days off, and John knew the signs of it. He'd seen other workers slowly receive more and more days off until they were let go and that was beginning to happen to him. John sighed, hopefully he'd find a job with better pay (this one wasn't helping him pay rent much) and more suitable for his skills (he was horribly overqualified with this one.). Within 30 minutes he had found two doctor jobs, one of which required someone to take responsibility over the more violent patients and help calm them down, and a medical teaching job, no chance. He wandered back downstairs for another cup of tea. Sherlock was still in the same position, except his eyes were open but unfocused and he was talking. John walked towards him so that he could hear well. It sounded like he was having a one-sided argument.

"Don't you see? This is the death zone on Gallifrey. Rassilon's tomb is nearby. Tegan, we're not alone here, mine and The Doctor's previous selves are here, our enemies are also here, and we need to make it to the tomb if we're going to survive. If you stay in the TARDIS you'll be safe, Tegan, stay with Turlough. No, you can't go out there, it's not safe. There are 3 of me and 5 of The Doctor, not to mention some of our previous companions, we'll be fine, you won't be. It's a dangerous place, not many people survive. No, listen to me, Tegan! You've got more of a chance of surviving in here than you have out there! I'm a Time Lord, I can survive! You're human, you won't! I don't care, Tegan, you are not to go out there!"

He was getting more and more frantic by the second, he sounded desperate; he really did not want this Tegan person to leave. John opened his mouth to call Sherlock, but Sherlock brought himself back to reality. Sherlock blinked drastically for a few moments before breathing an annoyed sigh.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" John asked out of concern.

Sherlock looked up, "Your concern is not needed, John. I'm fine."

"What was that a moment ago?"

"Nothing that requires your concern, John."

John shook his head, there was no point in asking Sherlock to elaborate, there was no chance of him doing that. Instead, John walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Sherlock's voice came through.

"Just tea for me, thanks."

John grumbled and opened the cupboard. When he couldn't find Sherlock's cup, he entered Sherlock's bedroom. It was on his bedside table and right beside the journal. John picked both up and went back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he learned there was no milk. He'd have to go to the shop again.

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair. It was right there. Right there in front of him. If he'd just tried a little harder he would have gotten to it, but he had to let himself get distracted, he had to come across that argument with Tegan. He didn't even understand how he'd even come across it, it was as if the room behind the door was over flowing and everything was leaking out slowly. It hardly served its purpose, the only thing it proved was that Gallifrey was more mysterious than he first thought and that people didn't even listen to him then. Sherlock groaned in frustration, he was so close to it.

* * *

The Doctor stood in his TARDIS and he groaned in frustration, he was so close. He almost had him! He was so close but Draxon had to teleport away. The Doctor traced the signal and groaned. Why Earth? Draxon was heading back to Earth and back to London by the looks of it. Why? All those planets out there and he could have picked anyone of those, but no, he had to go and pick Earth. What time? No, no, no, no, no! Why did he have to pick modern day London? All those planets, all those different galaxies, world, universes, and he has to pick Earth? All those different times, the 50th century, the 39th century, the 5th century, the 12th century, and he has to pick the 21st? Twisting, turning and pressing all those controls on his console, The Doctor made way for modern day London. Again. Pulling a small device from his pocket, he copied the Draxon's DNA code and the teleport signal, that way he'd be able to catch up with him quicker.

The TARDIS materialised and The Doctor ran out, following the small arrow coming from the device in his hand. This is going to be tricky. It kept turning around everywhere. After a short while it settled, The Doctor ran to his left, taking in the thrill of the chase and smiling gleefully. He turned when the arrow pointed right and then straight ahead. Where was he going? What was Draxon trying to get? The Doctor took all kinds of turns, down three different alley ways, jumping across 2 roofs, crossing hundreds of different streets when he crashed into someone. Both of them hit the ground, The Doctor landing on the person he'd crashed into. A groan came from the other man. The Doctor quickly stood up.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't looking, kind of busy catching someone." He apologised distractedly. He looked at the device, "No, no, no, no, no! I've lost the signal! Where could he have possibly gone?" the Doctor then looked down at the man before him.

John stood up and looked at the one who hit him. Floppy black hair, green eyes, red bow tie, tweed jacket, no sense of style. He seemed familiar. What on earth was he holding? He seemed to be apologising but was rather distracted by whatever it was he was looking at.

"It's okay, should have been looking properly myself."

"I'm The Doctor." He said as he hit the device with his hand.

"John Watson."

"John, you haven't seen a tall bloke, kind of big, bald with pointy ears, by any chance?"

John gaped at the man. What was he talking about? "Star Trek convention isn't until next month, sorry, mate." John replied with some humour.

The Doctor frowned, "No, he would have stood out, especially with the marks on his neck." The device beeped back to life, "Oh, sorry, John, time for me to follow the arrow." And he ran to the left.

John ran after him.

* * *

AN: It's the weekend and I have a longer weekend because of Mayday. As I wake up really early and write the next chapters up then, I might possibly be able to update Sunday morning and Monday morning. Possibly, it depends on how early I wake up and how much of my assignment I get done.

Time Lords are telepathic, right? They can read each other's and other people's minds, right? I hope they can, if not, HEADCANON ACCEPTED! Now I've just given away part of the plot. Oops. I haven't got The Doctor's character in this, have I? Sorry :/

Anyway, thanks for the ideas for names, Everyone :). I think I just might go with The Observer. THANK YOU!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's no as long as it should be. I feel like I'm writing Ten more than Eleven. I'm going to have to work on that. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I was writing this chapter at 4am this morning, if some of it doesn't make sense it's because I'm tired, and I don't make much sense when I'm tired. Probably not a good idea.

**InkySpectacles: **Thank you for that. How could I forget The Three Doctors? That was an amazing episode! Also, two or three more chapters and you will have your wish. Or, maybe even this one! Sherlock needs to start questioning the reality of the world around him. Yes, he is beginning to do that, not quite enough for him to open the fob watch.

Hehe, more John in this chapter, with a dash of Mycroft. Enjoy :)

* * *

John was running. Why was he doing that? He was following The Doctor, a strange man who claimed to be chasing after some guy with pointed ears. What possessed him to chase after him? It was like meeting Sherlock all over again. Following a strange man he knows nothing about to catch some unknown person. He had followed the man down several streets and was in desperate need to catch his breath. Lucky for him, the man had stopped. Unlucky for him, he had turned and started to walk towards John a finger pointed at him.

"You are following me. Why are you doing that?" He asked confused.

John gaped at him, trying to think of a proper reason, "I… I was trying to…."

The Doctor waved a hand, dismissing John's reason, "Never mind that now. You've willingly followed me, care to help me?"

"Help you do what?"

"Catch Draxon, of course. Come along, Watson."

As The Doctor ran in the direction the arrow was pointing, John was about to follow him when his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"John, I must ask you not to follow that man." Came Mycroft's voice.

John furrowed his eyebrows; Mycroft has been acting strange lately, knowing more than anyone else. What was he hiding?

"Why, Mycroft?"

"John, he is a dangerous man of great importance, I must advise you to stop following him and go back home." Mycroft replied in his most authorative tone.

"I don't think I can do that, Mycroft."

"You must, John! The man is dangerous, more dangerous than my brother. You must not get involved with him." Mycroft's voice was calm and not portraying the anger he felt, "John Watson, go back to Baker Street, aid Sherlock in crime scenes, seduce women with your charm, and tend to your job of caring for sick people. Forget about The Doctor. I'll have him taken care of within the next hour. There is no need for you to follow him." Mycroft was speaking to him in a calm voice, a tone that was used on people that are about to make a bad choice and needed to rethink their decisions.

Before John could reply, Mycroft had hung up. John looked around, it wouldn't have mattered if he chose to disobey Mycroft, The Doctor was probably ages away by now. With a heavy sigh, he set out to do what he originally planned to do. Get the milk.

* * *

Sherlock stood in the kitchen with the journal in his hands. His head was hurting as memory after memory came floating into his vision. It was all to do with one man. A man who called himself The Master. He was in the journal; Sherlock had come across him a few days ago, the man driven mad by a drumbeat. This time, he had killed most of the people on Earth by using human, thousands of years in the future, to come back and kill them! He was worse than Moriarty! He didn't even want to know what would happen if the two met. It'd be worse than hell. This Master character was similar to Moriarty. He was The Doctor's best friend in the Academy, but they went separate way, The Doctor being a man who wanted to save people and The Master being a man who liked to destroy. Complete opposites. The Master was once known as Harold Saxon, he used the Archangel network to put the drumbeat within the phones, inexplicably making people trust him, to vote for him, where he then introduced Earth to the Toclafane and enslaved the human race. Having the Toclafane kill most of the population in cold blood, he held The Doctor and Lockie captive, only making The Doctor look his age, experimented on Jack and made the Jones family his servants. How did he and Mycroft not notice this? It states that only a few people were unable to trust Saxon, they voted for someone else. Sherlock didn't remember it happening, nor did he remember Mycroft telling him about Saxon.

* * *

"_Oh, Lockie, look at you. You're on your knees by my feet." The Master crooned._

_Lockie was on his knees, his hands were chained behind his back, his face held his familiar scowl, eyes glaring at The Master, his black hoodie had a few tears in it across his chest, his trousers were filthy, and his curls had grown out._

"_You could have joined me all those years ago. Remember? You were my friend, you liked the idea of being in control, and you liked the idea of people being on their knees begging you for mercy." The Master said tauntingly, his face held a childish yet evil smirk, "You wouldn't be on your knees now if you had just joined me. No. You would be standing by my side, watching as the human race fell apart and fell down to its knees." His face quickly turned into a scowl, "But then The Doctor came back. He had to convince you not to do it and you just had to listen to him. The precious Doctor," He spat, "had to show you that I was evil, that the good was better, you just couldn't say no to him, could you?"_

_Lockie opened his mouth to talk, "I made a mistake! I was manipulated by you, I didn't have much choice, I hadn't even left the Academy!"_

"_I should have chosen someone more naïve, someone fresh, maybe even someone who had just started the Academy. I should have realised sooner that you and The Doctor were already 'friends'." He spat out the final word as if it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted, "Don't worry though, Lockie. You'll soon join me, when you see what I've done to Jack and your precious Siggy. You'll soon be begging to join me!"_

_Lockie's eyes went wide and he panicked. His face only portrayed some of the fear he felt, "What did you do?"_

_The Master smiled evilly and replied in a sing-song tone, "Nothing yet. Just you wait."_

* * *

John was standing in the kitchen. Sherlock was doing it again, earlier on he sounded like he was having a one-sided argument, now it sounded like he was having another one-sided argument.

"I was manipulated by you, I didn't have much choice, I hadn't even left the Academy!"

John slowly walked towards Sherlock; he took the journal out of his hands, keeping his finger on the page and slowly put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"What did you do? Tell me what you've done!" He demanded.

John shook Sherlock's shoulder, "Sherlock? Sherlock, there's no one there! Sherlock, it's John, you're in the flat on Baker Street. Sherlock? Sherlock!"

John could see the panic in Sherlock's glazed eyes. It was a few more seconds until it vanished and Sherlock became more aware of his surroundings. He blinked several times before looking at John.

"John? When did you get back?" He asked.

"Just now. Are you alright?" John replied, concerned for Sherlock's well-being.

"I'm fine."

John shook his head, "No, Sherlock, you're not. You did it again, you had a flashback. Sherlock, there's something wrong with you and it's only started happening since you found this journal."

Sherlock scoffed, "Nonsense, John, a book can't do damage to someone's health. Don't be so tedious."

"Then how do you explain what's going on?" He shouted, "This is the third time today, Sherlock! Lestrade told me what had happened this morning, you were having an argument with Tegan before I left to get the milk, and now you're having another one. This is not good for you, Sherlock, and you're exhausted. Get some rest before you get worse and require a hospital trip!"

"Don't be stupid, John. People don't end up in hospital because of exhaustion."

John pointed a finger, "Don't test me, Sherlock!"

John had a military stance now; his eyes held anger but his voice remained calm and authorative. Sherlock sighed, what was with people telling him what to do? Why was he even listening to them? He should be out chasing The Doctor, not cooped up inside because of a minor flashback. He should be discovering where these memories are coming from and the mystery behind the fob watch, not walking to his bedroom and resting. It would slow his mind down, set him back some hours. He was able to take the book out of John's hands before shutting his door completely.

John sighed, one of these days Sherlock was going to get himself killed, not because he was catching a criminal but because he was denying his body's need for rest and food. He could not have met a more neglectant person when it came to their own health. He could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

Sherlock found a passage about regeneration. It explained why The Doctor, The Master and The Observer (Lockie) all had different faces.

"_Regeneration is the chance for a Time Lord to heal their injuries. It only happens when they are near death; otherwise they just heal faster than the average human. Regeneration allows Time Lord's to avoid death and to change their physical appearance in order to heal their wounds, it is also known to change the personality of a Time Lord. It is a tricky process; most Time Lords suffer slight memory loss and will slip into their previous personalities before getting their own. It is a controllable process, many Time Lords are known to change their physical appearance by will and can even choose what they may look like next, it is uncommon amongst Time Lords, and only a rare few are willing to waste their lives."_

Sherlock re-read the passage several times. It certainly explained why in some of the flashbacks he's had that two of The Doctors have acted similar, the one in the cricket uniform and the one in the suit with the long coat. Number 5 and Number 10 in the journal. The fob watch made an appearance a bunch of pages next.

"_It may appear like an ordinary fob watch to everyone else, but it contains the essence of a Time Lord. A Time Lord cannot change their physical appearance, but once the fob watch has been put into place, they can re-write their DNA and create a completely different person within their body. Their mind will be inserted into the watch. This person will have their whole life written for them, memories created for them and even a few of their traits will be selected. The watch will stay with them, with its perception filter; they will only believe it's a fob watch with nothing special to it. They may experience flashbacks, dreams that were once their experiences, and it may slip into their conversations. Only a word or two, nothing more than a sentence. The essence will remain in the watch until the original person opens it. If this goes unopened until the person's death, then their essence will be stuck within the watch forever. This has only been known to happen twice. Most come out of it within the first few months, very rarely does it last years."_

The fob watch contained a Time Lord's essence. And if Sherlock was Lockie and Sherlock owned the fob watch, then Lockie was in that fob watch, and Sherlock was once a Time Lord. Sherlock scoffed at the idea. Even though the facts were right in front of him, he refused to believe it, the journal states that they will always have the fob watch with them, their memories will be created for them, but Mycroft is a very real person and Sherlock only received the fob watch when he was 10. But what was it Mycroft said to him?

"_Keep this, Sherlock, only open it when you are ready."_

What was that supposed to mean? Open it when you are ready. What in the world was he talking about? Ready for what? The answer was right in front of Sherlock but he was refusing to acknowledge it. The whole idea of it was tedious and completely impossible. Sherlock looked up; there was a strange glowing coming from his drawer.

* * *

John looked up as he heard the doorbell ring. He walked down the stairs and opened the door. The Doctor was standing there.

"Ah, John, good, you're here. I need to do something. Tell me, does Sherlock live here with you?"

"Um… Yes, how did you know that?"

The Doctor smiled, "Good, I need him to do something for me. Where is he?"

"He's upstairs."

The Doctor pushed John aside and made his way up the seventeen steps.

"Sherlock? Are you up here? What are you doing, Sherlock?"

The Doctor entered the living room, tested the kitchen and then noticed the yellow light seeping out of Sherlock's bedroom door.

"SHERLOCK!"

* * *

AN: I think Mycroft was channelling his inner Goblin King. Ever watched Labyrinth? For some reason, when I was writing that I was hearing Jareth's voice as he spoke to Sarah, telling her not to get the baby back. A bit like how Sherlock was channelling his inner McCoy a few chapters back. "I'm a Consulting Detective not an Author."

You've got to admit, The Master and Moriarty are very similar. The same goes for Five and Ten, one of the first things I noticed when I watched Five for the whole day one time and Ten the whole day the next, is that they do act remarkingly similar, save for a few things.

Anyway, what do you think? I feel like I'm giving you information that you already know, with the whole regeneration and fob watch thing. I'm sorry if those bits bored you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright, how much do you all hate me because of the cliffhanger? I think you MIGHT hate me even more after this. I've rewritten this chapter. There are 2 versions of it, one where Sherlock becomes Lockie and one where Sherlock is still Sherlock. Guess which one this one is! Leave a review or PM me if you want me to post the other chapter. I'll post it.

**InkySpectacles: **What did your French worksheet do to you? I don't think it deserved to be discarded like The Rani, I did think about bringing her into the previous chapter, the problem is, I haven't watched her and have only listened to her in an audio so I don't know her character well enough and aren't brave enough to risk it. I might bring her into the flashbacks as I do have one of her storylines on DVD.

Hint, hint, Mycroft's protectiveness. That is all.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

The Doctor banged against the door.

"Sherlock, no! Don't open the watch! Lockie can't come out yet! I need Sherlock! Tell me you haven't opened the watch!" He shouted through the door.

There was no response from the person inside.

The Doctor tried to open the door, it wouldn't move. Instead he tried to use his sonic screwdriver, "Why won't you open? Why are doors made of wood?" He whined to himself, he banged on the door even harder, "Sherlock, listen to me! I know you're curious, I know you're determined to find out, I know that you have this overwhelming desire to open the watch, but you can't! I need you! The world needs you! Lockie can't come out yet, you're not ready! It's dangerous when you're not ready. Sherlock, are you listening to me?" The Doctor groaned in frustration and turned to John, "John, I need you to open that door!"

"What do you mean? How can it be locked? There isn't even a lock on it."

"Never mind that now. I just need you to open the door. Sherlock could be in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" John asked.

"John, listen to me, this is very important. There is a man inside that watch who is in desperate need to escape, if he comes out then Sherlock is gone. I need Sherlock to help me catch Draxon, not Lockie. Sherlock isn't ready for that yet. It's dangerous if he isn't ready! Now, open the door!"

John stepped in front of The Doctor, the yellow light seeping under the door got brighter momentarily, before getting dimmer. The urgency to open the door increased.

* * *

Sherlock was sitting on his bed. The fob watch glowing brightly in one hand and his phone against his ear in the other. He was talking to someone, talking to them angrily, almost shouting at them.

"Sherlock, you can't open it yet, you're not prepared for it! Listen to me, brother!" Mycroft almost shouted. His usual composure was lost as he watched the security footage pointing at Sherlock's bedroom window.

"No, Mycroft, you lied to me! You've been hiding this from me since the start. The nightmares, the dreams, the stories, the daydreams, my imagination! It was all true! It had all happened! You told me it was freakish to imagine things like that! You told me they weren't real. They were only part of my imagination. How do you explain the glowing fob watch then? How do you explain the journal?" Sherlock was demanding and angry. His brother had been lying to him since the start. He knew it was all true!

"Little brother, listen to me! You must not open that watch! You are not ready to open it! Yes, they were real, but I was never sure of that. You weren't allowed to know as a child, your mind wouldn't have coped. Sherlock, you are not ready for this. Put the watch back into your drawer. Talk to Lestrade, he's the one that you need to talk to, and then, when you're ready, I will tell you what happened."

Before Sherlock could say anything else, Mycroft had hung up. Sherlock looked at the watch in his hand, his panic was increasing, it was glowing brighter, it was humming and vibrating, and it was talking to him.

"Open me up, let me out. I can't stay in this much longer, I need to come out. Please, open me up; let me out, you need to open me. He will die if you don't. The world will die if you don't. You may not be ready, but I am, and I need to be let out. Now! I NEED TO COME OUT!"

The light was getting dimmer, but it was still trying to talk to him. An onslaught of memories invaded his mind.

* * *

_A man in a cricket uniform, celery stalk on his lapel, white trainers, blond hair, light brown eyes, childish smile and a crooked tooth. He was talking to a younger boy dressed a green and yellow top, green trousers, a gold star pinned to the chest of his t-shirt._

"_Come on, Adric, you don't want to miss out on all the fun." He said as he smiled._

"_Doctor, we've visited Franlod three times, I don't see what would be so fun about visiting it for a third time."_

_A different man spoke up; he had mousy brown hair, dark brown eyes, hard expression that quickly softened, grey jumper, black trousers, and converse shoes._

"_It's a fun planet, Adric, Siggy and I have visited it 5 times, it's never boring." His voice was soft._

_Adric sighed, "This is the last time, Doctor."_

_A different man, he had white hair and a cane, he was wearing a suit, and a scarf was wrapped around his neck. He was pointing at things inside the TARDIS. _

"_That is the dematerialising control, and that, over yonder, is the horizontal hold. Up there is the scanner, those are the doors and that is a chair with a panda on it." He seemed to get more sarcastic and then made it quite clear to the man beside him that he wanted to be left alone._

"_Honestly, Siggy, there's no need to be like that." Said Lockie. Lockie was also dressed in a suit, he had wild blond curls and a small scarf around his neck, he held a pipe in one hand and a book in the other._

"_I wouldn't be like this if he'd only open his eyes. It's pretty obvious what all this stuff is." The Doctor replied grumpily._

"_They're human, Siggy. They're not used to Time Lord technology, especially technology as advanced as the TARDIS."_

_A woman stood between two other people. She had long blonde hair, dark brown eyes, looked to have overdone her mascara. She was wearing a grey and red hoodie, blue jeans and white trainers. She was standing between two other men trying to keep them apart. One of them had short black hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a black leather jacket, green jumper, black trousers and boots. He spoke with a northern accent. The other man had wavy blond hair and dark green eyes; he was wearing a dark blue shirt, a thin blue body warmer, blue trousers and white trainers. Both looked angry at each other and appeared to be arguing._

"_You said that we should have gone back to save him, and look where that put us! You almost got Rose killed!" His northern accent was stronger when he was angry._

"_Doctor, I'm fine." Rose whispered._

"_I suggested we go back and save him, you insisted on messing with the computer, if you hadn't done that Rose wouldn't have been hurt!" He shouted back._

"_So suddenly it's my fault now?"_

"_Shut up both of you!" Rose shouted. Both men stopped and looked at her, "What's happened has happened. You both managed to stop the planet from being destroyed and I only ended up with a bump on my head. If you two are going to insist on acting like children then neither of you are going anywhere! Are you done? You going to start acting like adults or are you still acting like children?"_

_Both men grumbled, "Fine."_

* * *

With trembling fingers he searched for the number. One ring. Two rings. Three. Four. And then an answer.

"Dad," Sherlock said, his voice held slight fear and panic.

"Sherlock, what is it?" Lestrade replied, concerned and worried. Sherlock only called him dad in times of great stress. The last time was a few months ago, when he'd been attacked and had a very frightening nightmare.

"He's been hiding something from me, Dad. Mycroft has been hiding it from me since the start. Those nightmares were real." Sherlock replied shakily.

"What do you mean? How can they be real?" Lestrade asked.

"It's the watch. It's got the real me inside it. Sherlock was never real. Lockie was. Lockie is a real person, he's trapped inside the fob watch, and everything written in the journal is real. It wasn't just some nightmares my imagination came up with."

"Sunshine, you're not making much sense. Those dreams are not real, we've been through this many times, although they may seem very real to you, they're not. They were imagined." Lestrade replied calmly.

"They are real! They appeared very real to me because they happened, they are Lockie's memories. Lockie's reality. Can you hear it talking? It wants me to open it. To let him out. But if Lockie comes out, then I leave forever."

"Sunshine, listen to me, do not open that watch! I lost you once before and I am not going to lose you again!" He sounded insistent. Desperately trying to convince Sherlock not to open the watch.

Sherlock looked at it, the light was growing dimmer, the person inside was growing quieter, the memories beginning to halt. Lockie was beginning to quieten down, as if he'd given up or fallen asleep. Realisation dawned on him. He wasn't real. He was a fake. He was only there to keep the body alive for Lockie's return. Everything he experienced, everything he's ever done, every relationship he's ever had, would all mean nothing. Because once Lockie returns, Sherlock dies. He was created so Lockie could hide.

"Sherlock? Sunshine, you there? Sherlock, listen to me! I want you to put the watch down, hide it, put it somewhere you won't be able to find it. I do not want you to touch it again. Now, I'm getting in the car and I will be there soon. I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me? I will be there real soon, I promise." Concern filled his voice and Sherlock could hear the car rumbling as it started.

"Okay." Sherlock put the phone down and stared at the watch. Its light was almost gone. The voice became nothing than frantic whispering and soon it became nothing. The vibration from it was slowing and coming to a halt. It was at that point the door flew open. Wide-eyed from earlier, Sherlock looked towards the door, slowly trying to control his trembling hands.

John rushed in first followed by The Doctor. He saw Sherlock sitting on the bed with the fob watch in his hand. He was pale, hands trembling; breathing was slightly faster than normal. John ran towards his friend and sat down on the bed beside him, putting a hand on the side of his head.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

Sherlock breathed in deeply, "I'm fine."

The Doctor took the watch from Sherlock's hand, it started to glow again. John could have sworn he heard The Doctor talking to it.

"I know, you want to come out. You can't, Lockie, he's not ready yet. I still need him. It's been 36 years, I understand that you need to come out but he isn't ready yet. He still needs more time, and I still need him. There's something he can do that you can't. I'm sorry, Lockie." A haunted expression filled his face. Sadness and regret was hidden deep inside his eyes. The Doctor quickly wiped the expression off his face and turned around. John was pointing an angry finger at him.

"You better start explaining what the hell is going on, right now!" John demanded angrily.

"All in due time. Now, I really need Sherlock's help, the fate of the world depends on it."

Sherlock gave a huff, "That's a bit dramatic. You only need my skills of deduction." Sherlock said, gaining some composure back and slowly returning to himself.

"Sherlock!" Came Lestrade's voice from the stairs.

"I know you want it explained, but this is really important! I really need Sherlock's help!" The Doctor replied urgently.

Lestrade came into the room, he looked at Sherlock and John, whom were sitting on the bed, and then he looked at The Doctor. An angry expression filled his face.

"And what are you doing here?"

John looked at Lestrade, "You know him?"

"No, he was at the crime scene this morning, after Sherlock collapsed, claiming that I wouldn't be able to solve the case without his help. He's mental."

"Yes, I'm a mad man, and you still haven't solved the case, have you, Detective?" The Doctor said in a rush. He then turned to Sherlock, "Sherlock, I need your help. You were right; I need your skills of deduction to help me stop Draxon. His machinery is too advanced and complicated for me to understand and I know your skills will help me find the right buttons to try and stop him."

Lestrade pointed a finger, "No, Sherlock is not going with you. You will only cause more trouble!"

Sherlock stood up, "Shut up, Everyone!" He shouted, everyone stopped and looked at him. Sherlock walking towards The Doctor and started talking in a low voice, "You are the only one who seems to know what is going on. Now, you will explain to me what the watch and journal is about. Explain that to me now, and I will help you, otherwise, you can stop him on your own." He took the fob watch and put it in his own pocket.

"Very good, Sherlock, except…." He replied in an equally low voice, he looked at his watch, "we have less than 17 minutes to stop Draxon or this planet burns."

"You better mean that otherwise I will be very disappointed."

"Wait a moment, who's Draxon?" Lestrade asked, clearly very confused.

The Doctor turned to him with a smile on his face, "Ah, Detective, Draxon is the man who murdered your three victims, and he will burn this planet if I don't receive Sherlock's help. Come along, Holmes."

The Doctor walked out of the room with Sherlock quickly following behind.

* * *

AN: What did you think? This chapter actually took me a long time. I was constantly changing bits and rewriting other parts. After they stop Draxon is when everything gets explained. The watch gets opened when things get worse. Have some patience.

Anyway, like I said earlier, I have an alternate version of this chapter, if you wish to see it, tell me through a review or PM me. I'll either upload it on this story (probably when it's ended) or upload it separate. This is what happens to me, I want a story to go both ways but it can only go one way so I create an alternate story. If you do wish to see it, this does mean that there's going to be an alternate chapter to every chapter I post. Even though I need Sherlock to complete the story, it felt somewhat less disappointing to bring in Lockie, which is a reason as to why I created the alternate chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it and that they weren't too out of character; next update will be on the weekend. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for this update taking so long, I was kind of side-tracked and everytime I wanted to write it Microsoft Word wouldn't load, for some reason I now need internet connection to use Microsoft Word. For the lack of updates I tried to make this chapter longer than the others.

Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone :). Tell me, when and how should I post the alternate chapter(s)? When this story ends or as a separate entry? I can upload it on this story and do it like that. Or, I can upload it as a separate story, a different entry that is not attached to this one. I just might do that.

Does anyone need any ideas for a Sherlock story? My mind came up with a new story last week that has the potential to be a really good one. I don't wish to focus on it because I'm focusing on this story and if I focus on that one, then I'd abandon this one and I do not wish for that to happen. I have no idea how to write it either. If you need a new idea, let me know and I'll PM you or something.

Anyway, next chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

Sherlock quickly followed The Doctor, grabbing his coat and scarf along the way. The Doctor seemed to be talking, mostly to himself than at Sherlock.

"Alright, it's 3:36, and we have 17 minutes to stop Draxon otherwise the Earth burns. We can do it; I once saved the world in 11 minutes and in this body before I was even used to it." He said, staring at his watch and walking down the stairs, "Now, Draxon is 10 minutes away, my TARDIS is 15 and I bet we can make it to Draxon in just over 5 if we run." He quickly set off running, with Sherlock following beside him.

They ran left, right, right, down an alley, right, left, down a second alley, right, right, right and then came to a halt outside a small building. It was the size of a house, a small two bedroom house with a living room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom. It was in poor condition too, the windows were boarded up, others were smashed, the paint on the door was peeling off and the roof was in tatters. Why here? Why would they pick here to hide a great big machine? It would attract too much attention, people always look back at house's that look scary, why would he pick here to do it? The Doctor looked back at his watch.

"We have less than 14 minutes. Sherlock, when we go into this building, I need you to start looking at all the machinery, there is a button there that makes it self-destruct and I need you to find that button while I talk to Draxon." He said.

"And why can't you find that button, Doctor?"

"Because every button in there looks the same, I have no idea as to how Draxon planned to use it, but I know that your deductive skills will find that button. Okay? Good, now, let's go stop him."

The Doctor pushed open the door as if he owned the place and entered, it certainly didn't look like a house anymore. It was just one big room from start to finish, nothing around them except advanced computers and a door hiding away in the corner. The computers were attached to the walls and all it featured were switches, switches that you needed to flick up and down. How was anyone supposed to work with machines like that? It was like you would have to flick them up to do something and flick them down to turn it off, you wouldn't be able to get much done with them. They were all the same colour and weren't labelled. Draxon must be really good with machines to understand what they mean. In the middle of all the big machinery was a screen, it had glowing bright red symbols on it that kept changing, possibly a clock, maybe the countdown clock? If he was going to destroy the Earth then how was he planning to get off the planet? That's what the door was; it must have some kind of thing that would transport him away. For now, though, he would have to focus on finding that self-destruct. Why people put in those things Sherlock would never know. He would need to look amongst the dust; if there was a self-destruct button then people wouldn't go near it as they'd be scared that they'll get themselves blown up, so the layer of dust will be slightly thicker than all the rest. This area appears to be regularly used, so it's not going to be near here. No; if they were to include a self-destruct then they would put it somewhere on its own, where nobody would venture, to avoid anyone pressing it by mistake.

* * *

The Doctor was looking at the door. This was not going well; this is going bad, definitely not good. Draxon was meant to be in here. He was meant to be in this room, fiddling about with the machines and ready to blow up Earth, if he wasn't here then what else could he do? He smiled slightly; this was going to be a challenge. He loved those, nothing to make his day better than a challenge. Let's hope this one's worth it. It's not good if that happens. He looked over at Sherlock, whose attention was strictly on the switches, he was glad Mycroft had done as he'd asked, he doubted Sherlock would still be around if he hadn't. So he lied, it wasn't a self-destruct button he needed but it was similar, and he did need it to get rid of Draxon and the machinery. He looked at his watch, 12 minutes and 36 seconds. Draxon must be in that room, he knows part of what he's doing but without Draxon, he can't save Earth. He walked towards it and entered. Draxon was in there, sitting down at the table with his feet up ever so casually, as if he was expecting The Doctor to arrive.

"Ah, Doctor." He said in a low growl.

Okay, so, maybe he was expected.

"Draxon, hello, isn't it time for you to run?" He replied.

Draxon smiled and brought his feet down to lean forward, "Somehow, I don't think so. This planet is going to burn in 12 minutes and you won't let me walk away freely. Of course not, The Doctor loves his humans, I can't even begin to fathom why, they're disgusting creatures." He spat out the final words as if he had a horrible taste in his mouth.

"They're wonderful creatures. You, on the other hand, are not." He replied calmly, whilst pointing a finger.

"What are you going to do, Doctor? Once you save the planet, who's to stop the rest of my people from coming down to attack? You've got good old Sherlock Holmes in there, ready to stop me from cooking Earth but, once you've done that, I've got an army waiting for me in the sky. Ready to attack on my word." He replied, keeping his voice low and threatening.

"I'm going to stop you, Draxon, you know that." His voice was also low and threatening.

Draxon then gave an amused smile, "Don't think I don't know who you are, Doctor. You've got Sherlock in there, but not Observer." The Doctor stiffened at the name. Draxon smiled even more and carried on, "I know all about Sherlock, he may be better than your friend at observing but, who's to say Sherlock can survive my army? If you lose Sherlock then you lose your friend. You've been so long without him, what if my army were to kill him on the spot? Then what would you do? You've been this long without him, you won't need him now." His voice was still low and even more threatening.

The Doctor walked towards him, "Trust me, Draxon; I will make you regret ever saying that. If you even touch a hair on his head then you will regret it for as long as you live, until the day you die."

Draxon laughed, "There he is. That's The Doctor I know. The one who will stop at nothing to protect someone. The one who will kill just to stop someone. You're not as 'pure' shall we say, as you'd like to think, Doctor. There is a darkness hidden inside you and I do believe I may have found him." Draxon stood up and got in The Doctor's face.

"I do believe Sherlock is about to find the right switch, and when he does, what's going to happen to you? We've still got another 9 minutes, with a flick of a wrist; Sherlock can send you and your army into hell. We'd save the world, even if it was a completely boring way to do so."

"That's where you're wrong, Doctor. I'm not so stupid as to leave something like that, am I? Sherlock will find the switch to stop me but, once he does, then my army will invade."

The Doctor took a few steps back and put on a goofy grin, "I'm going to call that bluff, Draxon. You see, there's no way you're ship could be around without my TARDIS finding it. There is no army, only you."

Draxon put on a shocked expression. He should have known The Doctor would have realised.

"Sherlock?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Have you found it?"

"Yes, but that's the problem!" He called back.

The Doctor looked confused and spoke to Draxon, "What have you done?"

Draxon smiled, "I told you, if Sherlock finds the switch then my army will come. They may not be around right now but they will certainly arrive."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he ran into the other room. Sherlock was standing by the controls, flipping some up and some down.

"What did you find?"

"If we were to stop Draxon then it would send a message out to the others, telling them that he's failed and they would take his place, with an army and destroy the Earth themselves." Sherlock replied as he looked at the screen sitting on the wall. The words were in English but they didn't appear to make much sense, "Look, this is a Caesar shift cipher. All you need to do is to replace the letters within the message with a letter that is 15 more letters further down the alphabet. It takes a lot of effort to remember and I fail to see why they would write that way but it's clever."

The Doctor groaned, "There must be a way to stop that from happening."

"These switches do not just control the machines, these ones are a keyboard. We need to try and send a message in code to stop them from coming."

The Doctor looked at the computer screen.

**"Xu ndj upxa id sthigdn Tpgiw, lt lxaa ipzt dktg. Lt lxaa sthigdn iwt Tpgiw djghtakth ph ndj rpc'i httb ij sj hj. Lt lxaa qgxcv pc pgbn pcs sthigdn xw hxcvat wpcsxan."**

A new message box had opened.

**"Iwtgt xi cj ctts udg ndj id rdbt dktg; X pb sdxcv uxct dc blc. Ndj rpc paa gtbpxc iw – "**

Sherlock threw his hands away as sparks emitted from the machines. What was going on? If the keyboard malfunctioned and they couldn't get the message through then they would have an even bigger problem.

"Sonic it, Doctor!" Sherlock shouted mindlessly as he ran a few feet to the side.

The Doctor looked at him slightly shocked before pulling out his sonic screwdriver in an attempt to fix it. He held it over the switches, using his sonic to try and fix the damage before realising it was impossible.

"I can't! Sherlock, the insides have melted together, my sonic won't fix it." The Doctor replied frustatingly.

A voice shouted from behind them, "It's too late, Doctor! You may be able to stop the machine but you can't stop the others from arriving. Not anymore!" Draxon laughed evilly and then waved, "Bye now." With that, he flicked a switch and disappeared.

They had 3 minutes, they can stop the machine, but how would they stop the oncoming army? Sherlock desperately flicked some more switches before coming to a stop.

"There, that should do it." He said.

The Doctor looked at him curiously, "How did you know I have a sonic?"

Sherlock looked confused momentarily, "Hm? Oh, that, I saw it in your pocket earlier as I took the fob watch back."

"But that doesn't explain how you knew it was a sonic screwdriver."

"It's called deduction."

The Doctor walked towards him, "It's not, Sherlock. It's called remembering. You have one, too. Do you remember that?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He should have known that was going to happen, "Doctor, there is a time and place for us to discuss that part of me, but that time and place is not now. Unless you plan on getting blown to pieces as this place implodes?"

"You made it self-destruct?"

"Yes, it wasn't too hard. Find the right switches and you can make it implode in on itself without affecting the outside world."

The Doctor nodded, "Right, of course. You said it's about to implode."

"Yes."

"This means we should probably run."

"There's that, too. I don't plan on dying in here."

The Doctor smiled gleefully as they both ran full speed towards the door. They had just about made it outside when it all imploded in on itself, making the building collapse. Nobody was around and there didn't appear to be anyone living in the house next to it, or any of the houses around. Draxon had chosen the abandoned part of London, how thoughtful. It was at that moment Sherlock felt his phone vibrate. He had felt it vibrate countless times earlier and was able to ignore it, now though, felt like a good time to check it. 8 missed calls from John, 12 missed calls from Lestrade, 5 missed called from Mycroft's **private **number, 16 messages from Lestrade, 19 messages from John and 9 messages from Mycroft's **private **number. Blimey, he's going to be in a lot of trouble when he returns to Baker Street. Mycroft had even attempted to contact him using his private number; Mycroft **never **uses that one, only in an emergency. Sherlock is going to be in big, big trouble. The Doctor started talking. He seemed to go off in a ramble, talking more to himself than to Sherlock

"Okay, you said that if we were to destroy the machines then the others will know that Draxon had failed and they will send an army to destroy the planet themselves. I had the TARDIS scan the solar system before I went to stop Draxon and there was nothing there. Now, Draxon's also escaped which means they're going to learn sooner about his failure. I know their ways of transport, they're really slow and it would take them at least 3 to 4 hours to get here. This army can be either big or small, but they don't like to work in small groups when invading which means there is going to be a couple hundred ready to invade. We are going to need some help. Who from?"

Sherlock would have responded but his phone started to vibrate again. He looked down, a call from Lestrade. He answered.

"Sherlock Holmes, where the hell have you gone? We've been trying to contact you for the last 15 minutes!" Lestrade shouted down the phone. He was not a happy chappy, "Sherlock, are you listening to me? You are to return to Baker Street right now! John, Mycroft and I have been really worried, you running off with that mad man, claiming that the Earth was about to be destroyed. You have no idea how much you've worried us. If you bring that man with you the he is going straight to the psych ward!"

Lestrade was in dad mode. Protective dad mode. Sherlock couldn't blame him, what with the way he's been acting and the panicked phonecall, then The Doctor and Draxon. This reaction was pretty much expected from Lestrade.

"Lestrade, I'm fine. The Doctor and I have just stopped the Earth from getting destroyed and I would return to Baker Street but I'm quite busy, I'm afraid. So, I won't be able to." Sherlock replied in a rush, he was hoping Lestrade had heard it all.

"No, you're not, Sherlock! You are to return home right now, mister!" Lestrade shouted, almost as if he were talking to a young child that's been naughty.

The Doctor looked at him, "Is that the Detective? Give it here, Sherlock." The Doctor held out his hand for Sherlock to pass the phone. When Sherlock didn't, he simply snatched it, "Detective, I know you've grown quite attached and protective over Sherlock here, but I still need his help. We're about to return to Baker Street and once you're done giving us both a lecture, I'm going to take Sherlock back as I still need his help. Please, do not give us a very long lecture as aliens are about to take over in roughly 4 hours, okay?" Without waiting for Lestrade's reply, he hung up and gave the phone back to Sherlock. He then curiously asked, "You two have grown quite attached to each other, haven't you?"

Sherlock nodded and then replied, "He's like my dad. I never had a proper dad when I was growing up. Lestrade seemed to fill in the dad position, we didn't realise how much until Moriarty and his bombs."

The Doctor looked confused; he seemed to be feeling like that a lot today. He accepted Sherlock's answer. What had happened to his actual father? He seemed pretty happy with Sherlock when he'd left him there and during the times he visited. Mind you, he only visited twice and both times Sherlock was extremely young both times. Something must have happened afterwards.

"I think it's best if we hurry back to Baker Street. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get lectured and go back to saving the world. It's funny, I haven't met a dad yet, I've met quite a few mothers but not a dad. Wonder if I'm going to get slapped again."

"Lestrade's more of a punching person, slapping someone isn't his area."

The Doctor and Sherlock's eyes met briefly before they both started laughing and heading back to Baker Street.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if Eleven was channelling his inner Ten. I write stories how I see and hear them in my head, the voice The Doctor had was a cross between the two, I'm sorry if he's a tad bit out of character. Seems like a rubbish way of writing but that's how I write.

The countdown clock! I didn't want to leave you in the dark about their numbers and I was just doing a little doodle of it during my break at the school I was at. This is what the countdown clock numbers looked like:

http:/ 24 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_m49wlbtnZo1r85simo1_500 . jpg

Their language, yes, I was tempted to write alien symbols like I had done with their countdown clock but, I was looking on Sherlock's website a few days ago and saw one of the messages he had received that was written in code and decided to use that instead. This is the translation:

"**If you fail to destroy Earth, we will take over. We will destroy the Earth ourselves as you can't seem to do so. We will bring an army and destroy it single handily."**

"**There is no need for you to come over; I am doing fine on my own. You can all remain th – "**

If anyone has any questions, or if I've forgotten to clear something up, or if you're just confused about something, please tell me. I will try my best to clear it up, I will answer your questions and either answer them through AN, PM or in the story.

Um… I don't know about anyone else but, some part of me believes this may have just become a crossover with Sarah Jane and possibly Torchwood. I don't know. I'll realise as I write the next bunch of chapters. I need your opinions; do you think it should do? Do you think it should become a crossover with Sarah Jane and/or Torchwood? I'm not so sure, I haven't watched Torchwood recently, but I know Sarah Jane's character quite well, though I'm still not so sure. Some part of me believes The Doctor can stop the army with Sherlock, the other part believes he's going to need some help. This story is turning out to be a lot longer than originally planned.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm sorry for the wait! I've been getting a lot of migraines lately and it's prevented me from writing up this chapter. I'm sorry!

**xXKatnissXx: **Thank you for the lovely review :). It wasn't quite one I was expecting. I've been waiting for someone to ask that question. The Doctor's nickname in the Academy was Theta-Sigma/Thete; Siggy is a nickname Lockie's grandchild (Tyler mentioned in Chapter 5) gave him for being unable to pronounce the name properly. The same goes for Lockie; Susan was unable to pronounce his name, both of them found this highly amusing and the nicknames stuck. But, neither of them like their nickname. I was going to keep them as 'Doctor' and 'Observer' but then I thought that these two have been together (not in a relationship) for centuries, they're bound to get a nickname at some point. Neither of them likes their nickname but it's stuck to them. The only time they call each other Doctor and Observer is when coming across strangers and introducing each other, and when they've had a really bad argument.

Before anyone asks, I refuse to call The Doctor by his real name. Yes, Lockie knows his real name, and to calm him down or to help him when he's down e.g. Doomsday, Lockie does call him by his real name. But, as we do not know The Doctor's real name, you will not read his name, you will read that Lockie has called him it but not the name.

Anyway, new chapter, Mycroft's role slightly revealed, enjoy :)

* * *

John was sat at the table, arms resting where Sherlock's experiments weren't. Lestrade was standing by the window, glancing out of it in worry, and Mycroft had turned Sherlock's chair around, an action Sherlock will be most displeased with, and was sitting in it. He also had John's laptop on his lap. John ran a hand across his forehead and looked at Mycroft.

"You seem to know more than the rest of us, tell us what is going on!" John demanded.

Mycroft looked at John; he appeared to be thinking about his next choice of words. Slowly he said, "It is not my place to say, John. It's Sherlock's – It's The Doctor's place to say with Sherlock's permission." He spoke slowly and sounded unsure of the words himself.

Lestrade turned, glaring at Mycroft, barely concealed anger in his eyes, "Mycroft, you know what's going on, you're the only one who isn't worried, Sherlock could be dying for all we know and you are just sitting there withholding important information!" His voice was calm but anger was slipping into it.

Mycroft's eyes held some worry but his face portrayed nothing, "Nonsense, Detective, The Doctor will never let Sherlock be harmed." He turned the laptop to face them. He had four videos up, "This is the camera footage of what is happening at this very moment. He's safe. He's making his way back to Baker Street. The Doctor would never let Sherlock be harmed."

Lestrade walked over, he looked at the screen and then back up at Mycroft, "How do you know this? Stop hiding this from us! Tell me how you know Sherlock won't be harmed!"

Mycroft looked Lestrade in the eyes, "I trust him." Was all he said. But, it was said in a tone that they had never heard from him before. It was a soft tone, one that wasn't expected to be heard from Mycroft. He truly trusts this man that nobody knows anything about. Mycroft, a man who doesn't even trust his own people, trusts a man that they know nothing about and leads a very dangerous life.

"Not good enough, Mycroft." Lestrade said as he wandered back to the window.

John was watching the laptop screen; The Doctor and Sherlock were just about to walk out of the camera range and entering the fourth. He looked up at Mycroft.

"Who is that man?" He asked.

"Someone who asked me to protect Sherlock."

"Why? Couldn't he do it himself?"

"No, that is why he asked me."

John was watching the screen; Sherlock was walking along Park Road, he was barely five minutes away. John watched as they walked along, he frowned. Sherlock was going left, and through the trees opposite the camera. What was he doing? To get home he needed to go right, by going left he would end up on Outer Circle and surrounded by trees. Where on were Sherlock and The Doctor going?

"Um… Mycroft, Sherlock's gone left." He said.

"What do you mean?" Mycroft asked turning John's laptop around.

"Sherlock's not returning to Baker Street."

Lestrade walked towards John, "What do you mean, John?"

John pointed towards the laptop, "Sherlock was on Park Road, he turned left and ended up on Outer Circle. At least, that's what it looked like."

Lestrade pulled out this phone, "He's going to be the death of me!" He grumbled.

* * *

_A blonde woman was shouting at them, accusing them of kidnapping her daughter. Her blue eyes were fuming with anger. They were standing either side of a chair, a young blonde girl sat in it, he recognised her as Rose from a previous flashback. There was also a policeman sitting in a chair opposite Rose. The woman was shouting at The Doctor._

"_You waltz in here all charms and smiles, and he walks in here all jokes and laughs. The next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth! How old are either of you? 40? 45? Did you meet her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor? Wanted to bring him along for a laugh?"_

"_I AM a Doctor, we didn't meet Rose on the internet and we don't have laughs like that."_

_She didn't appear to believe him, "Prove it! Stitch this, mate!" She slapped him, causing him to fall down to the side. As he groaned in pain she turned on Lockie, she was about to do the same thing to him but Rose had jumped up to stop her._

"_Mum, stop it! I know you're angry at them but you don't need to slap them."_

* * *

The Doctor was looking at Sherlock. The younger man was standing still in the middle of a street, staring blankly, his eyes glazed over and his expression unknown. People were beginning to stare. He was experiencing another flashback, that he could tell, but which memory it was, he couldn't. There are hundreds of different memories it could be and he didn't even know which ones he had experienced. He only hoped that it wasn't a regeneration one, those ones are scary. It was like watching yourself die, sometimes, if the memory is strong enough, they could feel the pain of it happening. It wasn't something he wanted Sherlock to experience. He didn't even want to experience it. He walked up to Sherlock and tried to get his attention.

"Sherlock?" He said, he whistled, "Sherlock, are you in there?"

Sherlock winced and The Doctor could see his eyes becoming more focused. Sherlock blinked and then looked at him.

"You were slapped."

"Who by?"

"Rose's mother."

The Doctor's eyes went wide, how could Sherlock remember Rose when he couldn't even remember Martha? His voice remained low, "How did you know it was her?"

A rough voice came, "Will you two jus' move! You're blockin' up the 'ole stree'!"

The Doctor and Sherlock didn't respond but started walking.

"A previous memory. You and Lockie were arguing and Rose split the two of you up. Rose was sitting on the chair and her mother was shouting at you both. You were slapped by her." Sherlock replied.

The Doctor found it weird hearing Lockie talk about himself in third person; he had to remind himself that while Sherlock may look like him, he still isn't him. Not yet, anyway. He nodded and smiled.

"Good for you, you're remembering. What's not good is that we're running out of time." He looked at his watch. The Doctor looked around he smiled when he saw it. Hiding amongst the trees was his lovely old blue box. He ran towards it and Sherlock followed, being careful not to get hit by the car. He stopped a few feet before it.

His breath caught in his throat.

It was exactly how he'd remembered it. Right down to the sign on the left door. The Doctor would always push the door open; of course, this was because you couldn't pull to open them. No. That was just to open the small door to the phone. Something many companions, and mysteriously, The Doctor, didn't realise at one point. They all tried to pull the TARDIS doors open, it always failed. It would always make Lockie laugh, when they walked into it, the look of surprise as they got caught off guard, that moment's confusion as they tried to open the doors. It was one of those moments that will never die and will always be funny.

Sherlock slowly opened the doors and went inside, he closed his eyes briefly and it was at that moment Sherlock was gone.

* * *

AN: It's short, I'm sorry! Look, the next chapter will be up tomorrow morning, as I'm writing it now! It's half term, I have the next week and a half off, I'll be able to update more and quicker!

The idea for another story is still sitting inside my head if you want a new idea, you can message me on Tumblr it-s-time-to-go-now-Lockie . I answer many messages privately and will answer your message privately, if you want. Or, I'll PM you on this. I would also say Facebook but it's really rare for me to be on it. If no one wants a new idea then it will just sit in my mind and rot.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. The chapter seems kind of pointless. The next chapter is a lot longer. Please, criticise this story all you like, I really do need to know where I'm going wrong.

Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Oh blimey, I've let Lockie come out to play; I have drifted so far away from Canon fob watches. I hope you don't mind.

I've noticed I've mentioned certain things in previous chapters and haven't explained them; a good example of this is the coat and scarf. I'm going to try and explain them with the upcoming chapters. Though, that may be hard.

Warning: The Doctor is rather out of character but I have very good reasons for this.

Anyway, new chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

The Doctor looked over at Sherlock who had entered the TARDIS. His eyes were shut, when they opened again, he knew the man looking out of them was not Sherlock. His breath caught in his throat. The Doctor couldn't sense him, meaning Sherlock was still in there. It was the spark in his eyes; Lockie would always have this little spark in his eyes that people would see from miles away. It was that spark which told The Doctor that Sherlock wasn't here anymore. He could see a glow coming from Sherlock's inside pocket. The longer Sherlock keeps the watch the more Lockie's going to be coming out, and clearly, not just through his personality. Sherlock, no, Lockie looked at him.

"Welcome back to the land of living." The Doctor said with a smile.

Lockie smiled slightly, "Best enjoy it while I can, Sherlock won't be too happy if I left him in the dark for long."

The Doctor's smile faltered, "He needs to come back."

Lockie nodded, "I know, but I needed to see her. It's been a long time; I just needed to see her." He replied as he looked around the console room with a look of admiration.

"Couldn't you just access it from Sherlock's memories?" He asked.

Lockie scoffed, "It's not the same, I needed to see the TARDIS with my own eyes."

The Doctor nodded, he could understand that. They shared a special connection, the three of them. To spend so long away from her and to be aware of it must be dreadful. A sad expression came over his face knowing that this is going to be the only time he can speak to his friend until Sherlock chooses to open the watch and who knows how much longer that could be. Lockie was beginning to blink; The Doctor smiled slightly, he looked like a child determined to stay up past his bedtime. Lockie walked closer to him, he stopped moments before him. Slowly, they wrapped their arms around each other, one final hug before they lost each other again, both of them smiling sadly. It didn't last too long; when they pulled away The Doctor could see the fear in loneliness in Lockie's eyes.

"I don't want to go back, Siggy. I'm just waiting, sitting there, dwelling amongst the memories. I came so close to coming out, so close, but he didn't open it. I can't stay in there much longer, Siggy, I think I'm going to go insane." Lockie said slowly and dismally.

The Doctor took Lockie's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes, "I know, Lockie. I promise you, Sherlock will open the watch, but you have to wait until he's ready."

Lockie scoffed, "It's been 36 years, you were only gone for 3 months! It's been 36 years, Siggy!"

Siggy looked apologetic, "It's been 84 for me, Lockie. I had to wait for you to grow up. Lockie, listen to me; as soon as Sherlock is ready I will be there. I will be with him, I will be waiting for you, the moment you come back is the moment we can go back to travelling together. Not much longer now, Lockie."

Lockie suddenly looked very childlike, "Promise?"

"Yes, Lockie, I promise."

Within a few blinks the spark had vanished and Lockie was gone. The glow had depleted and Sherlock had returned. He reacted the similarly to Lockie, he looked around the room in awe, his eyes also held recognition. The doctor quickly plastered a smile, one that said an adventure was coming.

"Right, Sherlock, if we are going to stop this army then we are going to need help from an old friend."

The TARDIS began to dematerialise, through the noise Sherlock shouted, "You leave the parking brakes on?"

"Why not? It's a wonderful sound!" He shouted back.

"How do you not get headaches?"

The TARDIS came to a stop. The Doctor then replied, "The TARDIS would never give me a headache." He walked towards the door, "Come along, Sherlock, it's time to meet an old friend."

The Doctor had walked out of the TARDIS and into an attic. It wasn't a normal attic by far, no. It was full of alien gadgets and technology. It wouldn't be long until the owner came rushing in. Actually, he could hear footsteps on the stairs right now. The door flew open and she was looking right at him.

"Doctor!" She cried.

"Hello, Sarah Jane."

* * *

Mycroft was watching the CCTV again, he'd witnessed The Doctor and Sherlock enter the TARDIS and at any moment now it was going to disappear, Lestrade had said that Sherlock wasn't answering his phone and was ready to run out of the door to chase after him had he not seen the blue box on the laptop screen.

"What is that?" He asked.

Mycroft had to resist rolling his eyes, "If you actually looked, Detective, you will know that it is a police box."

"Yes, but what is it doing here?"

Mycroft replied cryptically, "It's how The Doctor travels."

Lestrade and John looked at Mycroft completely confused. Mycroft opted not to explain as they were going to witness it in a moment. The light on top of the box flashed, the camera cut and when it came back the box was gone. John and Lestrade looked at him with completely shocked expressions.

"Mycroft, would you please explain what the hell is going on!" John said as calmly as he could manage, except his eyes were angry, extremely angry.

Slowly Mycroft started talking, "Sherlock's my brother. You both may have realised that Sherlock isn't biologically related to me. Of course, you should both realise by now he isn't entirely human either. The first time I ever saw a man cry was the first time I ever met The Doctor."

* * *

_Mycroft had been looking for his book when he heard it; a strange whirring noise coming from the back of the study. Mycroft had walked towards the sound and he saw a man and a blue police box. The man was holding something in his arms; he appeared to be talking to the box._

"_I told you outside the house, not inside. Where are we, anyway?" The man turned around so that Mycroft could truly see him, "Ah, can you tell me, is this the Holmes manor?"_

_Mycroft looked up at him, black floppy hair, dark green eyes, tweed jacket, blue bow tie and black trousers, he was holding some papers in his right hand and there was a bundle in a blue blanket in his left; Mycroft could see some black hair protruding from the top. He replied, "Yes, what are you doing here?"_

"_And what's your name, kiddo?" He said._

"_Mycroft Holmes, what are you doing here?"_

_The man began to look around, "Where am I? I'm in a study." He wandered around for a while, "Yes, I'm looking for Mr and Mrs Holmes, are they home?"_

_Mycroft looked at the man who had sat down on the couch by the wall; the papers were put aside on the floor. Mycroft could see that the bundle in his arms was a sleeping baby, "They're at a business conference."_

"_Ah and when will they be back?"_

"_Not for another hour."_

_The man shook his head, "I was hoping they'd be home."_

_Mycroft sat down beside him, "What's your name and why are you carrying that baby?"_

_The man smiled softly as he looked down at the bundle in his arms, "I'm The Doctor and this, Mycroft, is your new baby brother."_

_Mycroft looked confused, "But, my parents don't want another child."_

"_They don't want another one or you don't want them to have another one?" The 'Doctor' looked at Mycroft, "I contacted your parents a few days ago, asking if they would like another child. They said that they were having trouble conceiving, they would love to take Lockie." The name came out of his mouth before he could stop it._

"_Lockie?" Mycroft repeated._

"_It's a nickname Susan gave him." His bottom lip wobbled and his voice broke slightly and he put his chin towards his chest. Mycroft could see that this man was barely hanging on. The Doctor sniffed, the bundle moved slightly, still sleeping softly. Mycroft leaned forward and he could see unshed tears in The Doctor's eyes. The Doctor sighed, "I was hoping your parents would be here, that way I would be able to give them Lockie and be on my way. Ready to stop those who made this happen."_

"_Doctor, there is a chance they might be back early."_

_The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed together, "How old are you, Mycroft?"_

"_I turned 7 last month."_

"_And your parents left you all alone?"_

_Mycroft could see that The Doctor was rethinking his decision, "It was unexpected, there were no babysitter's available, so they left me with the staff."_

_The Doctor nodded, his attention once again settled on the baby in his arms._

"_Who are you?" Mycroft asked._

_The Doctor looked at him, "We're Time Lords, Lockie and I. Well, Lockie isn't, not anymore." His voice was sad and his expression was miserable, "He's human, he's forgotten everything. He won't remember me, Tyler, Gallifrey, not his friends, not even his family." The Doctor held the baby closer to his chest and sniffed, "I'm sorry, Mycroft. I told myself not to cry, not to breakdown, to simply go in, give them Lockie and walk straight back out but it's not working. It's just Lockie and I have been travelling for 802 years, we've been best friends for even longer and now I have to let him go. I have to let him be raised by strangers, not to know a thing about Gallifrey, me, his friends, his family, nothing. I need to wait for him to grow up before we can go back to travelling together. It's going to be hard, Mycroft. I'm not sure how I'll be able to handle it."_

_Mycroft lifted his arms, "May I hold him?"_

_The Doctor looked protectively over the sleeping child but the expression soon softened and he placed the boy in Mycroft's arms. As Mycroft shifted the boy into a position comfortable for them both, but as he did so, he could hear muffled sobs coming from the man beside him. Mycroft looked at him. The Doctor was leaning forward, fringe covering part of his face, hand covering his mouth and nose. Tears were streaming down his face as he mourned the loss of a friend – one of his oldest and best friends. A friend that would no longer remember him and would now have to live a different life completely. The sobs were heart breaking and broken. It was sad, seeing a grown man cry, he had never seen a man cry before, he's seen mother cry but not father. Mycroft handed the man a tissue before looking at the small bundle in his arms. He was so small and light, his small chest rising and falling, tiny heart racing, he looked so small and vulnerable. He felt the sudden urge to keep this child safe and protected. Keep him out of harm. The baby breathed in deeply and snuggled closer to him. Once The Doctor had composed himself, he pulled something from his pocket. It was a small silver fob watch._

"_Mycroft, I need you to do something for me." He held the watch up, "This is Lockie's essence, it's hard to explain but you'll soon understand. Everything that Lockie is, is kept inside this watch, I need you to keep it safe. Don't give it to him until he's ready and keep him protected. Do not let anyone find out who he actually is and do not let him get in harm's way. Can you do that for me?"_

_Mycroft kept his eyes on the small boy he was holding and nodded, "I promise, Doctor."_

_The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."_

_The small boy gurgled in Mycroft's arms and his eyes opened. Mycroft saw ice blue eyes for a moment before they fell shut, the small boy too tired to stay awake. The Doctor took Lockie from Mycroft and gave him the fob watch instead._

"_It's very important that the watch is kept safe, it's who Lockie is, without it, he will never return to me." As he spoke he held the baby close, not willing to let him go._

_Mycroft only nodded because at that point the door had opened._

"_Mycroft, are you in here?"_

_It was mother. The Doctor picked up the papers, stood up and walked towards her._

"_Ah, Mrs Holmes, it's nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand._

_Mrs Holmes looked at him with a strange expression and shook his hand, "Ah, yes, Mr Smith, isn't it?"_

_The Doctor nodded, "Yes. All the papers are here, all I need is for you and Mr Holmes to sign them and then you are now parents to two children instead of one."_

_Mrs Holmes nodded, "How old is he?" She asked._

"_About a week old."_

"_What's his name?"_

_The Doctor faltered. Mycroft spoke up instead, "Sherlock."_

_The Doctor looked at him quickly before looking back at Mrs Holmes, "Yes, his names Sherlock. Like I said, his parents can't raise him and my life is far too dangerous to raise a child. All I need is for you and Mr Holmes to sign the papers. Where is he?"_

"_I'll go get him."_

_As she left, The Doctor looked at Sherlock and spoke softly. Mycroft could barely hear him, "I'm sorry, Lockie, I had no choice. Just remember that everything will be okay, I'll be watching over you, making sure everything's fine, you're safe and that you're protected. You're my best friend, Lockie, nothing can change that." He leant down and kissed the small boys forehead, wiping away his tear after._

_After that, Mycroft watched them sign the papers, hold Sherlock and The Doctor leave. He'd made a promise to keep the child safe and he intends to keep that promise, even if it kills him._

* * *

AN: Yep, this is basically the explanation chapter! Well, the explanation chapter-ish. In the flashback, The Doctor is 1198, just to give you a little help about how long they've been travelling.

I had originally written the flashback from The Doctor's perspective; trust me, that one was a tear jerker. Then I had to remember, this is coming from Mycroft's memory, he isn't going to know what The Doctor is thinking. Still, that was a right old tear jerker.

This has mysteriously become a crossover with Sarah Jane and I have no idea how.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Oops, the flashback in Chapter 12 made someone cry, and then, I emailed them the flashback in The Doctor's perspective. Oops. Guys, The Doctor's perspective is much more of a tear jerker than Mycroft's, I just might upload it in the alternate story. Also, I feel the need to mention that I've recently come across a bunch of one-shots featuring Siggy and Lockie, some as little as 500 words and some as long as 2000 words. I might upload them when I finish the story, is this a good idea? You know, IF it ever finishes, it is A LOT longer than I ever expected it to be.

I'm hitting writer's block, I haven't got this bit planned out so it's lacking and a wee bit harder to write. Sorry, everyone.

Anyway, new chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

John and Lestrade looked at Mycroft with identical expressions. It was the look of shock and bewilderment. John was the one who spoke up first.

"So, my best friend isn't human?" He said slowly, hardly believing what the words he spoke.

"That is where it gets confusing, John. Sherlock Holmes is human, he's as human as you and I. Lockie is not. The man Sherlock is supposed to be is not human." Mycroft explained.

John shook his head, slowly trying to grasp the information and make sense of it. So, Sherlock's human but he actually isn't human, he's actually a man called Lockie, which is a nickname, this man is a Time Lord and from what John could remember Time Lords were from Gallifrey. He was sure of that; he'd seen it in Sherlock's journal. Wait, the journal! Why were they standing around trying to make sense of something when it was all written down in the journal? It was in Sherlock's room! As he went to go and get it, eager to get some answers, Mycroft questioned Lestrade.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He was concerned for the Detective; he's been silent ever since he'd told them what happened.

Lestrade nodded his head, "I'm fine."

He certainly didn't sound fine, his voice was shaky and uncertain, "It's understandable that you're shocked, Greg."

Lestrade looked at him, "Will he still be Sherlock though?" He asked, his voice still quiet, "If he has to open the watch when he's ready, The Doctor's with him probably telling him everything. Will he still be himself? Or will he be Lockie?"

"I do not know. Greg, before I gave the watch to Sherlock it would talk to me. It would show me some of their adventures and who they were. Sherlock's personality is very similar to Lockie but it is also very different. Once the transformation has happened he will still remember everything that has happened to Sherlock, every adventure, every failure, every feeling and every relationship. I'd learnt from the watch that Lockie liked to keep in contact with many people, especially those he was close to. Even if he isn't your Sherlock, Lockie may still want to talk to you, Greg, he will still want to be with you, even if it doesn't feel the same. As that is who he is. He's kind of a sentimental character." Mycroft had chuckled at the final sentence knowing how much Sherlock despised sentiment. He looked at Lestrade's eyes, he saw a glimmer of hope in them before it vanished, replaced with the look of sadness.

Lestrade breathed in deeply. He's going to lose his son. Sooner or later Sherlock is going to leave and Lockie will take his place, it doesn't matter how similar they are, it doesn't matter if Lockie may want to keep in touch. What matters is that he isn't Sherlock, he isn't Lestrade's son and he will never be able to take Sherlock's place. It won't be the same. It would be like losing Sherlock all over again. He didn't want that to happen. It hurt enough the first time. A voice startled him from his thoughts.

"I've got it!"

It was John's voice, Lestrade looked up, John was standing by the kitchen holding Sherlock's journal.

"Instead of sitting around confused why don't we look through the journal for help? Sherlock's written everything he could remember in here. It will help us!"

"How would the journal help us?"

"It could tell us something about The Doctor, who he actually is and what is actually going on." John suggested.

Lestrade looked from the journal to Mycroft who was once again, tapping away on the laptop. God knows what he could be doing. Lestrade walked over to John and took the journal from him as John carried on talking.

"Look, we don't know much of what's going on, we don't know much about this Doctor and his friend. The journal will tell us, it must do!"

Lestrade sighed, "John, from what I can remember it states their personality not their friendship."

John was insistent, "Exactly, we can learn what kind of person The Doctor is and who Lockie is."

Lestrade considered this, true, they have no idea who the Doctor person is, and they can learn about him from the journal and know if Sherlock is in much danger, they could possibly learn about Lockie too. Before they could do anything, though, Mycroft spoke up.

"Sherlock is at 13 Bannerman Road." Mycroft informed them.

"Why would he be there?" John asked.

Lestrade looked thoughtful for a moment then he realised, "That's Sarah Jane's house!"

The other two looked at him shocked. Well, as shocked as Mycroft's blanked face could manage, "How do you know that?"

He then pointed to the journal, "Lockie _adores_ her." He said adding emphasis on 'adores'

* * *

Sarah Jane looked at him. There he was, The Doctor, standing in her attic with that goofy smile on his face. She hadn't seen him since his supposed 'death' the year before. But, something wasn't right, where was The Observer? He never leaves The Doctor's side. Why wasn't he here?

"How have you been, Sarah Jane?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but something tells me you're not here on a social call, Doctor." Sarah Jane replied looking behind The Doctor.

"Still as brilliant as ever, Sarah Jane." The Doctor complimented.

It was at that moment The Observer walked out, the same as she remembered him. Except something wasn't right, he was wearing a suit and was carrying himself differently. He looked exactly like Sherlock Holmes, the genius she had read about a few months ago. When did The Doctor meet Sherlock and what happened to The Observer? He would never leave The Doctor and The Doctor would never leave him. She looked at The Doctor with a confused expression, he only mouthed the word 'later'.

Sherlock held out his hand, "I'm Sherlock Holmes."

Sarah Jane shook it, she couldn't help but stare at him, "Yes, I know saw you in the paper's a few months ago. I'm Sarah Jane Smith."

She heard Sherlock let out a groan, "The one that mentioned about not being a fraud and being a hero?"

"Yes, I thought it was admirable."

Sherlock shook his head, "I'm not a hero and I never will be." He looked her up and down, "You're a former companion of The Doctor and his friend, as you recognise me and your sudden confusion when I first stepped out you also know his friend. Know this, Sarah Jane, I am not that man, I am Sherlock Holmes, there is no need to confuse the two of us."

Sarah Jane frowned, "Then what happened to him?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "Not right now, we're running out of time. Sarah, call Mr. Smith."

As Mr Smith came out from the wall, Sarah Jane couldn't help but glance at Sherlock, he looked too much like The Observer. Where was he?

"Mr Smith, I need you to track down an alien species for me." The Doctor said.

"Which species is this, Doctor?" The machine asked.

"It's the Trianderson species. You see, my TARDIS doesn't recognise them and they're about to invade in 3 hours and 47 minutes." He replied, still as calm and collected as ever.

Sarah Jane heard Sherlock groan, "Bloody Anderson!"

Sarah Jane looked at The Doctor, "You mean that there's a whole species ready to invade and you need Mr Smith's help?"

"Doctor, their weaponry is not advanced; it would take them at least 3 days to take over London."

The Doctor frowned, "What do you mean? Draxon was ready to fry the planet within 30 minutes!"

"Doctor, according to the data I have, Draxon must have stolen that weaponry as they do not have the proper weaponry to start a war."

"So why have they decided to declare war on Earth? If they would take 3 days to take over London, then why declare war?" The Doctor asked himself.

"Doctor, if Draxon could simply steal the machine to destroy Earth within 30 minutes then the other would too." Sherlock suggested.

The Doctor seemed to agree with this, "Ah, then we are in big trouble. Mr Smith, can you determine how far away they are?"

"Of course, Doctor, but I will need something to trace them."

The Doctor pulled out the DNA device from his pocket, "I have Draxon's DNA here, you should be able to use that." He said as he placed it onto Mr Smith's holder.

As Mr Smith scanned this, Sarah Jane couldn't help but glance at Sherlock, it was really uncomfortable at how much he looked like The Observer. The same coat, scarf, eyes, cheekbones, hair, he even sounded like him! It wasn't him though, it couldn't be, he was Sherlock Holmes, the man she had read about in the papers, the man who faked his death to protect his friends, his brother was part of the British Government! There was no chance that was him! The last time they had spoken was 8 months ago, he was telling her about the recent visit to Helvoria and the meteor shower that happened while they were there. It wasn't uncommon for them to go several months without talking as neither of them were any good with timing, but it had worried her slightly, the longest they had been were 5 months, it's been 8. He's not with The Doctor so something must have happened to him.

Mr Smith's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Doctor, I am afraid you are mistaken. Trianderson are 2 hours and 12 minutes away not 3 hours."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "What? How are they so close?"

"They appear to have made adjustment to their engines."

The Doctor groaned, "How many are there?"

Mr Smith scanned a moment before replying, "12 ships, each with 20 on board."

"That makes 240 armed and ready to invade. Not as bad as I thought but definitely not good either."

"What are we going to do?"

"I know it is a very boring thing to do. Mr Smith, can you contact the Shadow Proclamation? They should be able to give us some help. Or, at least hold them back a while. Just enough time to help us get ready."

"And what are you going to do, Doctor?"

"Well, Sherlock and I are going to ride the TARDIS into the heart of it."

Sarah Jane protested, "You can't leave me here to do nothing!"

"Sarah, I need you to stay here with Mr Smith, I can contact you through Lockie's phone and ask you to help me through that." He stated.

When Sarah Jane looked over at Sherlock, she noticed his eyes were glazed over, he wasn't aware of his surroundings and he seemed…. distraught? He didn't look happy that's what she could tell. The Doctor became aware of this and walked over.

"Sherlock? It's time to go now. Sherlock?" He waved a hand in front of Sherlock's eyes but received no response.

Sherlock opened his mouth and started to talk, "I need your help, Sarah. I can't get through to him. Can you talk to him?" His tone was that of worry, distress and hurt, "He won't listen to me, Sarah. I've tried to talk to him, but he won't talk to me. It's Rose, he's lost her and he thinks it's my fault."

Sarah Jane gasped softly. She remembered that conversation. The Doctor was so distraught and angry at losing Rose; he blamed The Observer and refused to speak to him, some part of The Doctor believed he was to blame so The Doctor took it out on him and refused to even acknowledge The Observer's presence. But why was Sherlock talking? Why was he speaking The Observer's side of the conversation?

The Doctor put a hand on Sherlock's arm, "Sherlock, look at me. It's okay, we started talking again, you were forgiven, and it was never your fault."

That seemed to reassure Sherlock but something different happened. His eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face.

"You should have seen it, Sarah; the sky was just dancing with light! All these colours and it was beautiful! I made a recording; I could send it to you next time we visit."

Sarah Jane recalled that conversation, too. And the recording, it was absolutely beautiful and she could see why they loved it so much.

Mr Smith's voice startled them both, "Doctor, there appears to be something in Sherlock's pocket."

"Of course."

The Doctor put his hand in Sherlock's pocket and pulled out a silver glowing fob watch. He walked away from the two and started to talk to it. Sarah Jane couldn't hear what he was saying but Sherlock seemed to become more aware of reality and soon realised that he was still in her attic.

The Doctor called him with urgency, "Come on, Sherlock! We need to go!"

Sherlock rushed into the TARDIS and it soon vanished from her attic.

"Mr Smith, what just happened?" She asked the computer.

"I am unsure of what you mean, Sarah Jane."

"Why was Sherlock recalling one of my and Observer's conversations?" She asked.

"I believe, Sarah Jane, that Sherlock was experiencing a flashback."

Sarah Jane grew even more confused than before. What in the world was going on?

* * *

John put the journal down and sighed, "This doesn't help. What are we supposed to do? Sherlock's out there with The Doctor, ready to stop a bloody army and we're just sitting here!" He felt helpless.

If Lockie likes to stay in contact with those he gets really close too, will he choose to stay in contact with him and John? Or anyone from Sherlock's life for that matter?

"What do you suggest we do, John?" Mycroft's voice was hard and lacking patience, "We have lost all ways to contact Sherlock; he appears to have dropped off my radar, no doubt The Doctor has taken him into space to do stop an army."

"W… We should tell someone! The army! Anyone that can help." John suggested his voice just as hard as Mycroft's.

"And who, John, do you think is going to believe us? You will be locked away faster than I can do it!"

"It's better than doing nothing!"

"Stop it!" Lestrade shouted, "Stop it! Arguing isn't going to help anyone! I suggest, we go and find this Sarah Jane person. Lockie adores her and it's stated several times that The Doctor turns to her for help."

"It'll take a long time to get there!" John stated.

"John, I drive a police car, a siren and flash of light is going to divert the traffic." Lestrade stated, as if it was obvious.

"Isn't that an abuse of power? Won't that cost you your job?" John asked.

"That's likely but, they haven't questioned my whereabouts all day. They can simply believe I was chasing up a lead."

* * *

AN: I brought Sarah Jane back! Please don't hate me! Am I going around in circles and repeating myself? It felt like that as I wrote this chapter. Am I? I really hope I'm not.

Here's a bit about Lockie's personality, The Doctor gets close to his companions and occasionally has romantic encounters with them, but once they're gone they're just a memory. Lockie is different, he gets close to companions too, there have been a few he hasn't gotten along well with, but he gets close to them in a sibling like way, he doesn't have romantic encounters with the. When they're gone, he likes to keep in touch with them. Kind of sentimental really, but Lockie likes to know how companions are doing after they leave and he likes to keep in contact with them, especially those he gets really close too – Sarah Jane, Jo, Rory (We don't know what ending they've gotten yet, let's pretend they had a happy one.)

If Sherlock having flashback is getting annoying, boring or anything like that can you let me know? Please? I will try to stop them and make sure that they occur less, but it was kind of explained that the longer he had the watch the more there were to come.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Just to let everyone know, I DO NOT PLAN ON ABANDONING THIS STORY! I hate abandoned stories with a passion, especially when they're finally getting to the good parts. It's just, Sarah Jane was never in my original story and this is just veering away in a completely opposite direction. Quite a lot of what's happened was never in the original.

Anyway, new chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Mr Smith, what do you mean? Experiencing a flashback? Surely, to experience a flashback one must have the memories to begin with." Sarah Jane said slowly, trying to make sense of what was happening. Then she said, "Mr Smith, what was that object in his pocket? Once The Doctor removed it, the flashback stopped."

"It was a fob watch, Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane looked thoughtful for a moment, "But what kind of fob watch? A fob watch doesn't give people flashbacks, especially not ones that don't belong to them."

Mr Smith seemed to consider this before replying, "It did have an alien signal."

"The fob watch is alien?" Sarah Jane replied immediately.

"I did not have the appropriate time to scan the fob watch. It did have alien signature."

"What kind, Mr Smith?"

"I have already informed you that I did not have the appropriate time to scan the item."

Sarah Jane was insistent, "Yes, but you said you could detect the alien signature, you must have saved the alien signature, can't you just use that?"

"The signal was very weak to begin with, Sarah Jane. It will take a while. May I ask why you are so determined to find out what this is?"

Sarah Jane looked up at the machine sternly, "The Doctor turns up with Sherlock Holmes but not The Observer, who I believe has been his best friend for centuries and they never leave each other's side. Sherlock looking exactly like The Observer and experiencing flashbacks of two of our conversations. The moment The Doctor took the fob watch away was the moment the flashbacks stopped; something must be connecting the three. The Observer would never leave The Doctor's side, so something must have happened."

* * *

Sherlock looked up at The Doctor; he was clinging desperately onto part of the console as the TARDIS shook about and sent its occupants to the floor. Sherlock landed flat on his back and The Doctor landed flat on his front.

"Can't you stop that from happening?" Sherlock asked bitterly.

"Sherlock, we're flying through space! I can't keep the TARDIS in control at all times, especially with the things that are out there!" The Doctor replied bewildered that Sherlock would ask that.

"Haven't you been flying this thing for 1000 years?" Sherlock shouted

"Doesn't mean I can control her!" He shouted back.

When the TARDIS stopped shaking the occupants about The Doctor stood up.

"What is it we are even doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to talk to them. As it's 4:23 right now, we have 2 hours to stop Trianderson's from taking over Earth, and the best way to do that is to talk to them. I can use my monitor to contact them." He said pointing to the screen above his head.

"How is talking to them going to help?"

"By talking to them I can learn about their plan, what weapons they have and talk them out of it. If that doesn't work, that's what Mr Smith is for." The Doctor said confidently.

"Talking to them never works, Doctor! Remember the Pandorica? They still shoved you in that box regardless of what we said to them!"

"It worked with the Atraxi!" The Doctor argued back.

"Yes, but not with Flindré. Remember them? You spent 12 minutes talking them out of destroying Starstrum and they still tried to destroy them."

"So, it hasn't worked in the past. That doesn't necessarily mean it won't work now!" The Doctor protested, trying to ignore the feeling of sadness as Sherlock unknowingly brought back old memories.

"It didn't work with Draxon!"

"Do you have a better idea?" The Doctor shouted, annoyance clearly present in his tone.

"You need to catch them off guard, let them believe you're on their side, and stop them!" Sherlock suggested.

"Yes, Sherlock, good idea." The Doctor replied, he looked like he was considering the idea, "There's just one problem."

"And what's that?" Sherlock asked confused.

"**I'm** one of the **most feared beings** in the **universe**!" He shouted back with emphasis, "Trianderson's will recognise me immediately; I have a reputation of stopping them! Letting them believe that we're on their side would never work."

"What if I tried?" He asked.

The Doctor was about to protest, they'd recognise him as Lockie but stopped, "That just might work. Except, you're not doing it! You'll get yourself killed!"

"You sound like Lestrade and John." Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

"Correction, I'm worse than Lestrade and John." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Of course." Sherlock mumbled. Sherlock then had another idea, "Doctor, we simply need to wait for them to be off guard. Everyone lets their guard down when they think they're safe and going to win. Once their guard is down Mr Smith can stop them!"

The Doctor unexpectedly ran out of the console room, it was several minutes until he returned, and when he did he was carrying a black and red LG-C300, it looked similar to Sherlock's blackberry. Of course, that's because their design was based on blackberry's.

"We'll need to phone Sarah Jane soon."

He fiddled with the TARDIS screen as he deposited the phone into his pocket.

Before Sherlock had even realised it, he was asking a question, one that was painfully obvious, "How does the phone still have power?"

"What?" The Doctor asked, unsure if he had just heard correctly.

"The phone. It hasn't been used in years, how does it still work?"

"Oh. Lockie had sonicked the connections inside. The battery life lasts as long as it normally does except it doesn't burn out or anything like that. And the actual phone itself lives."

Sherlock nodded.

* * *

"Mum, there's someone at the door!" Luke called.

Sarah Jane frowned, who could that be? "Who is it?"

She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, "A Detective Inspector. Said he needs to ask you a few questions."

Sarah Jane grew puzzled. Why would the police question her? "Where is he?"

"I led him into the living room." Luke replied.

"Okay." She then turned to Mr Smith, "I need you to be silent. If you find something, wait for me to come back."

"I will, Sarah Jane."

She then turned to Luke and passed him her phone, "If The Doctor calls tell him to wait a moment."

"Yes, Mum."

Sarah Jane walked downstairs and into the living room. There were two men sitting on the couch. She recognised them both immediately.

"Ah, Detective Inspector Lestrade and John Watson." She saw John's puzzled look and quickly answered the oncoming question, "You were both in the papers a few months back when Sherlock returned. I rarely forget a face." They both nodded, "Would you like some tea?" She offered. She then sat down in the chair to the right side of the couch.

Lestrade declined politely, "No thanks, Miss Smith. We need to ask you some questions."

"Yes, Luke told me." Sarah Jane could see John opening some kind of journal, when he stopped at a page; he passed it over to her.

"Do you know anything about this man?" Lestrade asked.

Sarah Jane looked at the page. It was a drawing of The Doctor. All of him. Every regeneration with words written around the side. Who wrote this?

"That would depend, Inspector, which man would you be referring to?"

"The one in the bow tie." He said annoyance evident in his tone because of her reply.

"I'm afraid not, Inspector. I've never seen that man before in my life." She lied. What would they want with The Doctor?

Neither man believed her, "Don't lie to us, Miss Smith, you've been mentioned several times within the journal. You know him better than any of us." John had said.

Sarah Jane grew confused. Who had written the journal? If she had been mentioned, and every body of The Doctor with it, who could have possibly written it?

"That depends. Why do you need to know?"

She could tell that they were growing angry with her.

"Miss Smith, our friend has run off with that man and we need to know about him. We need to know where he might be so that we can get our friend back."

Sarah Jane dismissed their worries and put the journal down beside her, "There's nothing to worry about, he's safe. The Doctor will make sure of it."

"We'd like to make sure of that ourselves."

John then spoke up, "How do you know he's safe?"

"I trust The Doctor with my life. Your friend will be safe. The Doctor will never let him be harmed." She replied sternly.

"Can you tell us something about him, please? Sherlock wasn't acting like himself when he left and he seems to find it so easily to get himself into danger." John said.

Sarah Jane looked at the two men before opening her mouth to reply, "He's a good man and even better friend, he will never let Sherlock be harmed. He will d-"

The living room door flew open and Luke was rushing in with her phone in his hands.

"It's The Doctor; he needs your help, Mum."

"Couldn't it wait?" She asked; standing up and taking the phone from him.

"He said it was too important."

Sarah Jane looked from the phone and at him, "No, he's just impatient." She held the phone to her ear, "What is it, Doctor?"

"Sarah Jane, I need you and now!" He said urgently.

"What is it?" She replied rushing up the stairs to the attic, leaving two men and her son terribly confused.

"We've got a problem. The TARDIS Scanner can't seem to locate Trianderson's ships and I need Mr Smith." He said urgently.

As Sarah Jane entered the attic she immediately called for Mr Smith, "Can you trace the ships again?"

"They are right by The TARDIS, Sarah Jane."

"They are?" Sarah Jane could hear The Doctor's startled voice through the phone, "Can he connect me for a video call?"

Mr Smith went silent for a few moments before speaking once more, "It is done, Doctor."

"Thank you!"

Sarah Jane turned around and hung up on the phone. She froze. John and Lestrade were in the attic and looking at Mr Smith.

* * *

The Doctor tapped on the screen. Believing that tapping it would make it work. Soon there was a picture; on screen was a pale man with pointed ears and dark red eyes. To say he looked angry was an understatement, the dark scowl on his face made him look positively terrifying! It was he who spoke first.

"Doctor, I've been waiting for you to show up. Of course, we all know why you're here. I'm Sicoxan." His voice was low and cold, it also sounded kind of grainy. He smiled evilly, "You're here to save those humans."

The Doctor looked at Sherlock who said, "This clearly isn't going to work."

The Doctor looked back at the screen, "Well, you know who I am and what I plan on doing. My question is, why are you still doing this? You know that I'm going to stop you. Why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't understand, Doctor. It's fun."

The Doctor was taken aback momentarily by his answer, then it happened. Anger just exploded through him. Anger he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Fun?" He spat, "You find this fun? Destroying planets, murdering millions of people, causing genocide? You find it fun? **How **could you possibly find it fun?"

Sicoxan waved a hand, "As I already said, you wouldn't understand."

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" He said calmly, all traces of anger gone, "I'm going to save Earth and I'm going to stop you. And then, I'm going to make sure that you will regret attempting to destroy Earth! I will make you regret it until your dying day!" He shouted, anger growing more and more as his voice got louder.

Sherlock had walked over to The Doctor and grabbed his left wrist and held it up. This seemed to have some effect, The Doctor froze and his jaw locked. Sherlock leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"You need to calm down, Siggy, being angry isn't going to solve anything."

Slowly, Sherlock started to draw little circles over The Doctor's vein in his wrist. It seemed to have its desired effect. The Doctor's shoulders relaxed and he let out a slow breath. He nodded gently at Sherlock who then released his wrist and took a step back. The Doctor looked at Sherlock for a fraction of a second and then back at the screen, Sicoxan was looking positively bored as he stood there waiting for The Doctor. When he noticed he had The Doctor's attention again he started talking.

"Feeling better now, Doctor?" He replied snarkily, "One would have thought you were threatening to kill me."

"I stand by what I said." He replied, his voice still low.

Sicoxan laughed, "This is under the assumption you're going to survive my attack." He turned his back and The Doctor heard him make a command, "Missiles ready? Good. Do you have a lock on the machine? Fire."

The screen went blank and The Doctor's eyes widened, using the TARDIS scanner he could see three missiles heading straight for the TARDIS.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for this update taking so long. I have partial writer's block and a new idea for a new story. This chapter seems very Star Trek with the call between The Doctor and Sicoxan. I'm sorry, I've watched a lot of TOS and TNG lately.

I have an LG-C300 phone, the reason I picked it as Lockie's is because it has a VERY long battery life. I once spent from 8AM – 8PM listening to music and sending out a few texts and the battery only dropped from 3 bars to 2.

I spent a long time thinking how Sherlock could calm The Doctor down. Normally, Lockie calms him down and supports him, they tease each other and have silly arguments and it works. I was thinking, if you had to calm someone down and you needed to do it quickly, how would you do it? Then, I remembered something my mum used to do with my dad which is what Sherlock did to The Doctor. Originally, Sherlock did put his fingers to the side of The Doctor's forehead, but then I realised that his wrist seemed a tad bit more explainable and comfortable.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING THIS CHAPTER!

Shout out to **Lord Rebecca-sama **and** 4233 **for helping me write this chapter! They are the people you should be thanking for this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Anyway, new chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

The Doctor watched as three missiles headed straight for the TARDIS. He would need to move the TARDIS to avoid the missiles but he would also need to hope that the missiles don't kill anyone.

The TARDIS was flying still for a while before shooting upwards and flying off to the side, the missiles following its every move.

The Doctor had his fingers to his head, tapping the sides urgently as he thought of a plan. It soon clicked and he pointed a finger at Sherlock while walking backwards.

"Sherlock! I need you to pilot the TARDIS while I set up the extrapolator!" He said urgently, rapidly walking under the console.

Sherlock nodded, he could hear banging and crashing coming from down below as The Doctor threw god knows what out of the way, he looked at the console, trying his best to observe the controls and to learn which ones would pilot the TARDIS and which ones would kill them all. The lever that was sticking out was the flight speed, Sherlock immediately launched for it, moving it up and down rapidly, hoping the TARIDS would speed up. He assumed that it had worked as the TARDIS Rotor began moving faster. Sherlock looked around, there was another lever, the dematerialisation one, and he doesn't want that, there were some buttons, they were for the co-ordinates. Surely there must be something he can use to simply pilot the TARDIS through space, it can't simply just be used to dematerialise someplace and rematerialise in another. He found some blue buttons, no, those were the brakes, which The Doctor had left on, maybe that was what was causing the noise from the Rotor, there was a zig-zagger, but that was probably used to keep the TARDIS stable. The banging and crashing seems to have stopped and he could hear the shrill of The Doctor's sonic. Sherlock was getting more and more desperate and then he found it, a small ball, a few buttons and a lever. Could they be it? Rushing over to it, he flicked the buttons, when The TARDIS came to a sudden jolt, Sherlock realised that was not a good idea.

"Sherlock, what are you doing up there?" Came a shout from down below, "Use the ball! The ball will help!"

Sherlock flipped the switches again; the TARDIS made another jolt and started moving. Sherlock turned to the ball, if this was a car, then Sherlock would have found the steering wheel. Putting the whole thing in his palm, he pushed it upwards and then to the right, constantly doing this in hope that the TARDIS was flying to the right. The computer screen was just above Sherlock's head, it was showing him the TARDIS's flight, it was going far too slow, the missiles were catching up! They were barely three feet away! He stopped rolling the ball to the right and rolled it down, watching as the TARDIS shot down and ran back to the flight speed lever, rapidly pushing it up and down once more. The Rotor protested and started causing sparks.

"_Lockie, press the emergency stop button!"_

"_No, no, no, no, no! Check the vector loop! We can't lose it, Lockie!"_

"_Shields are falling, Siggy!"_

"_What happened to our stabilisers, Lockie?"_

"_Siggy, unless you can control the TARDIS and stop Strednem, we're putting a very large dent in the 1830's."_

"_They're faster than us, Lockie! Even if we could out fly them it would never work!"_

There were voices in his head, all different, all shouting urgently, all followed by bangings, shootings, and the sounds of sparks. He had to ignore it, he had a job to do, he needed to pilot the TARDIS fly it out of the missiles' range. Of course that was going to happen, start getting flashbacks when he was needed most. Sherlock rolled his eyes, it was so typical; to start getting flashbacks the moment something serious was happening, flashbacks of similar situations. It would be so much easier if they went away and stayed gone. Sherlock jumped back to avoid the new set of sparks coming off the Rotor, he ran back to the screen, the missiles were further away. How much longer could this go on for until they were dead?

The Doctor jumped up, he was waving his screwdriver around at the TARDIS frantically.

"Sherlock, turn it off! SHUT THE TARDIS DOWN!" The Doctor shouted.

Sherlock clearly took too long to respond as The Doctor immediately rushed over and the whole place soon went dark.

"The extrapolator needs everything off to work properly."

"Doctor, won't the missiles hit us?"

As the power came back on, all 3 missiles found their target.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mum." Luke said breathlessly, "I couldn't stop them. They were demanding to know what you were doing."

John and Lestrade were staring at Mr. Smith, their eyes were wide and their jaws had dropped. What was that thing behind Sarah Jane? It had switches and buttons and all kinds of things! It could talk! What was it? It was like some big space computer!

"It's okay, Luke." Sarah Jane replied.

"What is that?" John asked calmly, trying to hide that slight panic from his voice.

"That is Mr. Smith, he is my computer." Sarah Jane replied calmly and sternly, angry that these two men had made it into her attic. Maybe she could erase their memories; the Candonces did give her that device if ever she needed to use it. She sighed, "Mr. Smith is helping me keep track of The Doctor. They're both safe." She added a silent 'for now' as she knew The Doctor was going to get into some kind of trouble.

Both men seemed to relax at her statement, but they were both staring wide-eyed around the attic, she really did need to tidy it up and find someplace to put all of the gadgets. As they were looking, Mr. Smith suddenly sounded frantic, well, as frantic as a computer could sound.

"Sarah Jane, there are currently three missiles heading straight for the TARDIS."

"What? Can't you stop it?" She asked, eyes going wide.

"You told us he was safe!" John shouted pointing an angry finger at Sarah Jane.

"If you've read the journal then you should know The Doctor leads a dangerous life!" She shouted back. She then turned to Mr. Smith, "Can't you stop them?"

"I am afraid not, Sarah Jane."

"Now what? We just have to stand here as Sherlock and The Doctor get blown to pieces?" Lestrade said sullenly.

"The Doctor's a smart man; he will get them out of it." Sarah Jane replied feeling extremely helpless.

* * *

AN: I apologies for any inaccuracies there were when describing the controls Sherlock used to pilot the TARDIS. I didn't have the internet for help, as it wasn't working, my granddad is borrowing my Series 5 DVD's, so all I had for help were my DVD Files Folders, although they're full of information, didn't give me much help. I'M SORRY! This chapter is short, I know, I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble trying to make it longer; Chapter 16 is longer than this.

Guys, this is what I'm going to do – every time Disguise gets updated, a chapter of the alternate version (mentioned in Chapter 9 and several chapters after), and a one-shot about their adventures, during adventures and The Doctor's life after Lockie. Both of these will be uploaded as separate stories. Good idea?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Here's Chapter 16, I hope you enjoy it, if not, please tell me why you didn't.

* * *

The occupants of the TARDIS were thrown about; both had a rough landing when they hit the floor.

The Doctor groaned, "That hurt. That was too soon, extrapolator didn't have long enough to start." He then turned to Sherlock, "You alright, Sherlock?"

"I'm fine." Came Sherlock's strained voice.

The Doctor looked Sherlock over, he knew what that meant. Sherlock was hurt but not willing to admit it. Sherlock was looking at his right wrist while rubbing the back of his head, when he caught sight of The Doctor looking at him he growled.

"I'm fine. It's only a bruise!"

The Doctor gave Sherlock one last glance before returning to the console.

"Doctor, materialise the TARDIS on their ship, we can stop them from there!" Sherlock stated his voice ecstatic.

"How do you suppose we do that? The moment we enter we'll be caught!"

Sherlock thought for a while, "Perception filters!"

This caught The Doctor off guard, "What?"

"Perception filters! The TARDIS is one and you can make the TARDIS keys into one, we can travel their ship wearing the keys!" Sherlock said with glee.

"Sherlock, I don't need to make one, I already have some." The Doctor said pulling out two TARDIS keys from his pocket, "Do you remember when we used these, Sherlock?" After Sherlock's blank look he said, "Never mind that, you are a genius, Sherlock!"

Sherlock simply pulled a smug smile.

"We're going to need to take the brakes off if we're going to avoid being caught. Sherlock, it's the two boring blue buttons."

Sherlock flipped the switches as The Doctor passed him a key.

"First of all, we need to find them." The Doctor stated looking at the TARDIS screen. Was he talking to himself again? "There they are, not so far. Now we do this." The Doctor went and played with the console, within minutes, The TARDIS silently materialised on their ship. The Doctor held out his phone, "Your phone, Sherlock, let me have it."

Sherlock tilted his head in confusion but passed his phone to The Doctor. When he saw The Doctor take Lockie's phone, he knew what he was doing. He was putting Lockie's number in Sherlock's phone and then sonicking it in hopes that they'll be able to contact each other.

"There," He said throwing the phone back, "Now we can contact each other. Sherlock, when we go out there, you are not to draw attention to yourself, we need to make this work and by doing that you are not to be dramatic and draw all kinds of attention to yourself." The Doctor said in a low and serious tone.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes, John." He said.

The Doctor smiled, "Cheeky." He replied as he put the key around his neck.

"How are we doing this, Doctor? Considering talking to them didn't work." Sherlock asked.

The Doctor stopped, "We'll improvise. Now, we need to go our separate ways. You can go to the left and I'll go right, promise me you'll tell me if you get into trouble." The Doctor said protectively, it's not like he could help it, he's almost got his friend back, he wasn't going to lose him now. "Let's go."

The Doctor stepped out first, he was in a cupboard, it was very small, one step further and he'd be by the door – Ooh, the slid open. The Doctor carefully stepped outside; it was a corridor, grey and boring, it seemed to stretch on with no turnings or markings or anything of any sort. He knew they were a dull race but really? There was nothing here! No people, no marking, no twists and turns, not even a crack in the wall! The Doctor shuddered; cracks and walls were not something he wanted to think about. The Doctor turned right and walked ahead, Sherlock would come out in a moment and go left, the corridor seemed to go on forever and he was getting bored! Really, how did they put up with it?

The plan was to find a way to disable the ship, even if it was simply destroying their weapon controls or shields. Once this was done, contact Mr. Smith and wait for the Shadow Proclamation to come and arrest them. It was completely boring, but he was so fed up of fighting, it always happens. Something goes wrong, aliens try to take over, he tries to stop them, one big fight happens, people get hurt and some get killed. It won't happen this time. No. Not if he could help it.

It was roughly 10 minutes until The Doctor found a different corridor. Really though, a long corridor that contained nothing, how do they put up with it? The Doctor was walking down that corridor when he came across a door, there was a button beside it, must be the lift. He pressed the button and waited patiently for it. Where were they anyway? Surely there should be some Trianderson's lurking about. When it arrived The Doctor learnt it looked no different than the corridors, he groaned and stepped inside.

"Qgxsvt"

"Egxhdc"

"Qgtpz Gddb"

"Etghdccta Fjpgitgh"

"Bpxc Rdggxsdg"

Apparently they use codes on the ship as well; this was going to be hard. The Doctor pressed the top button, hopefully that will take him to somewhere useful. He wondered if Sherlock was having better luck and more fun than him.

* * *

This is dull, was all Sherlock could think. He's walked down three different corridors already, all of them looking exactly the same, there was nothing different about them except for the small crack in the second corridor that was the length of Sherlock's little finger, caused by two men fighting and one scraping a small blunt object against it. That was the only remotely interesting thing about this ship and he had deduced what had happened within the first second of looking at it. He hasn't come across anyone, not that it was a bad thing, but it would be mildly interesting to watch as they passed him without noticing him, it would also give him the chance to use his observation skills and learn more about them.

He soon found a door; it slid open automatically and stepped inside. It was a room, it wasn't grey like the corridors, it was stark white, he must be near an infirmary or something. Not what he needed, he should be looking for engineering or something similar. Stepping back out, he carried on walking down the never ending corridor. After another long 6 minutes he came across a door, there were buttons on the side, must be the lift. He pressed a button and the doors slid open. Sherlock rolled his eyes when he saw the language.

"Zxirwtc"

"Hwjiiat Qpn"

"Tcvxcttgcv"

"Btsxrpa Qpy"

"Bpxc Rdggxsdg"

Sherlock pressed the third one down, hopefully that will take him somewhere less dull and more interesting as well as useful.

* * *

The ride for the Doctor was a relatively short one, and when he arrived the room was full of activity. To the left there was a wall curving around that had a long black console, it was full of buttons and computer screens, each giving of different sounds. To the right there was a wall curving around that featured the same, instead of buttons there were levers. In the middle sat Sicoxan. The Doctor smirked, at least he's found the right place, he's at the Bridge – the control room. Of course, all power comes from Engineering, but the Bridge controls the ship, telling it where to go and how fast to go. What could he do? He couldn't use his sonic screwdriver that will attract attention; he's got to remain unnoticed, so using the sonic was out of the question. He really should have installed a silent setting like Rose said; the amount of times he and Lockie have been caught because their sonic screwdrivers aren't silent is unbelievable. What could he do? Pressing all the buttons and levers won't do anything but slow them down; he could risk it with his sonic. He'd get caught though, but Sherlock won't. If he can stop the controls from working on the Bridge then the only thing left would be to go to Engineering and stop the whole ship from working. It's simple. The Doctor looked around carefully, slowly; he pulled out his sonic and pointed it to the left. The effect was instant; sparks and flames flew from the buttons, the computer screens went fuzzy before turning off, and everyone was moving away. He repeated this with the other side, once he was finished, and before anyone realised he was there, he stepped back into the lift. Just before the doors shut he heard a shout.

"What is going on? Someone tell me what is happening! Who did this?"

Now he'd have to go and find Sherlock. Pulling out Lockie's phone, he searched for the number. Sherlock answered after the first ring.

"Sherlock, where are you?" He asked.

"Engineering, I believe." Sherlock whispered.

"I've just destroyed the controls on the bridge, I need you to try and stop the power from there." He said back.

"I am, Doctor. It's a bit hard considering all I have is a lock picking kit, while it is adequate for pulling apart some of their controls, it is not enough." Sherlock whispered his tone was borderline whining.

"How did you get there?" He asked.

"I'll be done before you get here; I'm pulling at the controls."

Suddenly there was a large beeping noise.

"Sherlock, what is that?" The Doctor asked curiously and slightly worried.

"That's an alarm; I've just destroyed their shields." The Doctor heard a grunt, "I believe that was their engines." There was a snap of an electrical wire, "That was their backup and emergency power. Their sitting ducks, Doctor. They can't do – Oof!"

There was a lot of shuffling happening, the sounds of someone being dragged out and a grunt from Sherlock. The Doctor heard his own lift doors open but paid no attention, instead he stepped out automatically.

"Sherlock, what's happening? Are you okay? Sherlock!" The Doctor shouted down the phone.

"I'm fine, Doctor, but I've been caught." Sherlock said, his voice no different than before, light and casual.

"Run, Sherlock, I'll meet you in the TARDIS. Run!" The Doctor said, picking up the pace as he tried to make his way back.

The corridor suddenly darkened, red lights turning on. Red alert, they know that he and Sherlock are on the ship. The Doctor started to run, he left the phone by his ear, hoping that Sherlock was still on the phone and running. He could hear Sherlock's breathing, fast and heavy, he was running. But something happened. There was a grunt, the sound of the phone falling to the floor and a body hitting the floor. The Doctor became filled with fear and he stopped running.

"Sherlock? Answer me! Are you okay? You've not been caught?" He asked.

There wasn't a reply, not for a while, there was another grunt and then someone answered the phone. But it wasn't from the person The Doctor wanted.

"Doctor, I'm afraid your companion is a little stuck. He's a bit unconscious right now." A voice said, the voice was rough and full of malice.

"What did you do? Let him go!" The Doctor shouted.

"No." The voice replied. "I've got him, Doctor, and there's nothing you can do about it." The voice said mockingly, "Aww, he looks so peaceful as well. You should see him, Doctor, so adorable and vulnerable."

Fear and anger filled The Doctor, "Leave Sherlock alone, you should be hurting me not Sherlock!"

"But this is more fun." The voice replied with mock sadness.

"I'll find you." He threatened

The voice laughed, "Good luck with that."

Before The Doctor could reply, he could hear the sounds of a transporter and then nothing as the person hung up.

* * *

AN: Here is the translation from the button in the lift. In order as you saw them: Bridge, Prison, Break Room, Personnel Quarters, Main Corridor, Kitchen, Shuttle Bay, Engineering, Medical Bay, and Main Corridor. It's the same code that was used in Chapter 10.

I'll admit it; I got the design of their ship from Star Trek, so shoot me if it annoys you.

I'm sorry this took so long, I had a little block, and my laptop charger isn't working too well, so it's hard to write the story when it only charges for 5 minutes before it stops leaving me with barely much power.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I don't think I should have done that. I had Sherlock get caught by one of them evil guys. Not the best idea I've had, got to go with it now. Oops.

It's the summer holidays, I'm doing nothing, I've got lots of time to work on this story now

**Liriodendron: **Thank you for that :). I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

The Doctor was frozen momentarily. He's lost Sherlock. He's only just found him, and now he's lost him again. He has to stop this. He should never have left Sherlock on his own. Pushing his fear aside, The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, scrolling through Lockie's contacts as he did so. Wow, he's got a lot. When he found Sarah Jane's number he called it, entering the TARDIS as this happened. Sarah Jane answered immediately, but he didn't give her a chance to talk.

"I'm sending the co-ordinates to Mr. Smith; tell him to put a force field around the ship." The Doctor said, his voice was calm and collected but there was an urgency to it. The TARDIS dematerialised to outside the ship, as silent as it was before, and having it hovering outside, "I don't want then to even be able to move!" It didn't take too long, once he saw the blue bubble wrap around it, he started to move the TARDIS away, "Now, contact the Shadow Proclamation, tell them of all the laws that were broken, how they happened and where they are." As he said this, The Doctor searched for Sherlock's phone through the TARDIS scanner.

There was a slight fuss down the phone, and then a new voice appeared.

"Where's Sherlock? Is he okay?"

It was John, he sounded worried. He couldn't lie to John, he'd be caught, there wasn't a point in lying. They would expect him to show up in Sarah Jane's attic with Sherlock behind him. Instead, he settled for,

"I will find him." His voice was so quiet he could barely hear it.

"What do you mean?" John asked confused.

Looking at the TARDIS scanner, he saw that Sherlock was on Earth, but amongst all of the phone signals, it was too hard for the TARDIS to locate him. He could ask Mycroft to use his CCTV, that will help him find Sherlock.

"I will find him, John, don't you worry." He repeated still as quiet as before.

"What happened to him?" John asked.

"You don't need to know, John."

"Doctor, he's my best friend." John said with forced calm in his voice, "Sarah Jane told me you would keep him safe, and now he's missing. I need to know what happened!" John shouted.

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS Scanner, "He's on Earth, John, that's all I know."

The Doctor started typing in the co-ordinates for the next destination. He'd have to see John, he needs to explain it, but he needs to find Mycroft. He doesn't even know where Mycroft is, he was such a busy man. Visit Sarah Jane's attic, avoid getting hurt, ask for Mycroft and then go find him. He never realised until the TARDIS rotor stopped moving that the brakes were still off, she didn't make the noise. As he walked out, he turned them back on, he liked the noise, it was a nice noise. He rushed out the TARDIS and turned to John, who looked livid, and asked him a question.

"John, where's Mycroft? "He asked, it was in such a rush he'd be surprised if John had understood what he had said.

"What?" John said momentarily confused, "No! Not until you tell me what happened to Sherlock!"

"I don't have time, John." The Doctor said annoyed, "Where's Mycroft?"

Lestrade saw it before he did, and an arm was wrapped around John pulling him back, to stop the fist that would have hit him.

"John, you are going to calm down!" Lestrade said in a soothing tone. He then turned to The Doctor, "Tell us what happened and then we'll tell you where Mycroft is."

"I don't have the time." The Doctor repeated.

"Make it quick." Lestrade said, making sure that John stood beside him, keeping close eye on him so that he doesn't try and hit The Doctor.

"We went on their ship, Sherlock went left, I went right, I messed with the controls on the Bridge, he messed with them at Engineering, as we were escaping he got caught, knocked out and brought back here. I need Mycroft because I know he has all kinds of CCTV up." The Doctor said in a rush, he really did need to find Mycroft.

"He was last at Baker Street, but I can't imagine he'd stay there." Lestrade replied.

"It's a start." The Doctor said, turning to rush back into the TARDIS but stopping when Sarah Jane called him.

"Doctor! Promise me you'll ring or visit when this is all over. Please?" Sarah Jane asked, almost begging. She knew who Sherlock actually was, she knew it would destroy The Doctor to lose him completely and not be able to protect him.

The Doctor smiled weakly, "I promise, Sarah." He turned around and rushed into the TARDIS, John and Lestrade following behind. The Doctor was about to protest but the two men stopped him.

"You are not leaving us behind!" Lestrade said determined, "We're Sherlock's friends, we need to know what's going on."

The Doctor silenced a groan and typed in the co-ordinates to land in Outer Circle as before. Meanwhile, John and Lestrade were looking amazed at the TARDIS, how all this fit inside a small wooden box they would never know. The Doctor smirked at the look on their faces, he would never tire of seeing a look like that, they were always so impressed, except for Rory but Rory had done his homework and knew what to expect, no one else did. Once the TARDIS Rotor started moving their focus turned to it.

"Does it always make that noise?" John asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"But it didn't earlier." John stated.

"Very good, John, that's because of those two blue buttons right there." The Doctor said pointing at the two buttons sitting on the console. The Doctor then looked at the screen, "It's dark. How long were we gone?" He asked himself. "Come on, now, we're leaving."

"But we've hardly moved." Lestrade said.

"What are you talking about? We're just around the corner from Baker Street." The Doctor said walking out of the TARDIS, breaking into a run to get to 221.

John and Lestrade followed, wow, this was crazy. They'll all need to be kept locked up by the end of all this. How could they go from Bannerman Road to Outer Circle within a minute? They started to run when they realised The Doctor was already gone, catching up with him outside the door.

"Sonic Screwdriver," He said holding up the object with an annoyed look on his face, "Never did work on wood. I should have brought Lockie's with me."

John pulled out his key and unlocked the door, before he had even opened the door he was being pushed aside and The Doctor was running up the stairs.

"Mycroft, are you here?" He asked as he went up the stairs. When he entered 221B he saw Mycroft sitting in the black chair with the phone to his ear. When Mycroft saw The Doctor his face fell from shock but he soon recovered.

"Doctor." He said.

"Mycroft, I need you to trace Sherlock's phone!" The Doctor almost demanded as his worry and fear getting the better of him.

"Sherlock run off again?" He asked. By the look on The Doctor's face he realised that wasn't the case. He picked his Laptop off the floor and turned it on.

The Doctor was about to walk towards Mycroft but he froze. His pocket was vibrating. Someone was calling Lockie's phone. He pulled it out slowly and looked at the Caller ID.

_Sherlock_

It was him, ringing him, probably to taunt and mock him. The Doctor answered and brought the phone to his ear slowly, as if in a trance.

"Doctor, I'm glad you answered." The voice said.

"That's what people do when the phone rings." He replied, "What's your name?" He asked.

"You don't need to know that, Doctor, but as I know yours it's only fair. My name is Rivan, and your friend is about to wake up." Rivan replied with a slight mocking tone. There was a groan heard, "Let me rephrase that. Your friend is now awake."

"Is he okay?" The Doctor asked.

"I believe he's fine, he may have a slight headache, but I hear that's what happens when you get hit on the head."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" The Doctor shouted, "If I find you have hurt him I will destroy you!" He threatened.

"Don't be so sentimental, Doctor, I'm fine." Sherlock's voice was tight, he was in pain.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He then asked another question, "Why Earth?"

"What?" Rivan replied startled.

"Why Earth? You've got the whole universe and you brought Sherlock back to Earth. Why?" The Doctor explained.

"Why not?" Rivan replied rhetorically.

Anger filled The Doctor, "I will find you." He said, his voice low and threatening, "When I find you I will make you regret ever wanting to destroy Earth and hurting Sherlock." The Doctor realised it was out of character for him to make threats, but at this point he didn't particularly care.

To his surprise Rivan laughed, "I've heard all about you, Doctor. You won't hurt me, it's everything you're against and the perfect man isn't hypocritical that way. You're not going to hurt me, you'd rather hut yourself."

"That was a long time ago, Rivan, and I've changed since then."

"Of course you have." Rivan replied in a tone that said he didn't believe him, "You should also know I've heard a lot about The Observer as well. And I know very well who Sherlock actually is, and what happens when the body dies before the mind returns. Think about that, Doctor." With that, he hung up, leaving The Doctor to think about what was just said.

* * *

Rivan looked at Sherlock, the man was tied to a chair, blood was dribbling down the right side of his head and his pocket was glowing. It was pure chance they landed on Earth, he had simply pressed the button, he wasn't expecting to land on Earth.

"You are a special one, aren't you, Sherlock." He said.

Sherlock paid no attention to him, keeping his eyes shut, who knows what he could be seeing. Rivan smiled, he knew what was actually going on, he had to strain to hear it himself, someone else was talking and they were repeating the same thing, over and over again.

"Let me out, now, please. Just do it, open me up and let me out. It's been so long. Please, I need to return, I can't stay trapped here any longer."

Rivan let out a laugh, The Observer was so desperate and it was terribly amusing. Walking over to Sherlock, he pulled the fob watch out of Sherlock's pocket, it was talking to him.

"Take me back. Put me down. I need him, I can't go to you, I need him. Take me back!" The voice was so desperate, if it were possible; the watch would have forced itself back to Sherlock. He saw the look of relief on Sherlock's face, it was slight but there. Rivan crouched down to meet Sherlock's eyes, "Do you know what I could do with this?" He said holding it up in his hand.

Sherlock opened his eyes but didn't respond; instead he chose to look bored instead.

"With the right devices, I can get The Observer to open up to me and reveal everything."

Sherlock had to resist rolling his eyes, "And how do you plan on doing that? Considering you don't have those devices and you'll be stopped long before you can."

The watch was still glowing as Rivan held it, but its light was getting dimmer.

"That's quite simple, I can just return home."

"But you're not going to because you can't. You can't transport that far." Sherlock replied, "Why have you taken me, anyway? Oh, you want to emotionally harm The Doctor, how dull." He said with distaste.

"Well, why not? It's lots of fun, when you take his friend and threaten to kill them." Rivan replied with a smile.

"It's dreadfully dull and it won't work." Sherlock said, his hands were busy tugging at the knot. He was so close, just a little more.

"Give it a chance, Sherlock." Rivan said looking at the watch. It's stopped glowing now, the mind inside has gone silent.

Sherlock let out a sigh, purposefully getting on Rivan's nerves, "Not only is this dreadfully dull but it is also, very pathetic. I can't even begin to count the amount of times this has happened."

The next punch, not unexpected, had taken him by surprise. His head had flown to the right and he was now bleeding from his nose, as Rivan had hit him with the hand holding the watch, which was now in his lap. This was getting unbelievably predictable. One more tug and his wrists will be free.

Rivan was more idiotic than Anderson; he had turned his back on Sherlock, whose wrists where now free. Putting the watch in his pocket, he charged at the alien, both falling down with a thud. All he needed to do was startle the alien, buy himself some more time to run, but he couldn't do that, no. He needed The Doctor to dispose of Rivan first, and then he can leave. He grabbed his phone, Rivan was not unconscious, but he did seem dazed. Looking through the recently dialled, he rung Lockie's number, the phone was answered immediately.

"Sherlock?" Came The Doctor's voice, it was hopeful but slightly scared.

"Doctor, will you hurry up. I can't hold him off too long." Sherlock said quickly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fin-Oof."

Rivan had run into his side and knocked him down, the phone had clattered to the ground, Sherlock could hear The Doctor shout.

"Sherlock, you're barely 10 minutes away. We're coming!"

Sherlock managed to push Rivan off him, knocking the wind out of the alien. He then grabbed the phone, deposited it in his pocket and stood up. He's managed this before; he should be able to handle it.

"Look at you." Rivan said, "Trying to stop me. You underestimate me, Sherlock, like you do with many people."

Rivan went to swing a punch, but Sherlock grabbed his arm and twisted it behind.

"What's this?" He said looking at the device on his wrist, "Transporter, it's how we got back here. Imagine what would happen if I were to do something with it." He said his voice low and slightly mocking.

Rivan used this opportunity as a chance to elbow Sherlock in the stomach. Sherlock let go of Rivan's arm and took a few steps back. The two men stood there staring at each other, challenging the other one to make the next move. When Rivan charged at him again, Sherlock did the only thing he could do, dodge the attack, his attacker went head first into the wall. Sherlock almost winced, that must have hurt. At that point the doors opened and The Doctor came rushing in followed by John and Lestrade.

"Are you okay, Sherlock?" John asked.

"I'm fine." Sherlock replied while rolling his eyes, just how many more times will he be asked that?

The Doctor was knelt down beside Rivan and was tapping away on the device. A moment later and he was gone.

"There, that's better. Sent him to the Shadow Proclamation, he won't be bothering us anymore." The Doctor said smiling; he frowned when he saw the blood on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock smiled sadly back, he knows what The Doctor wants, but he isn't ready to give up his life yet. To let go of everything and become the man he's supposed to be. He isn't ready, but why deny the inevitable. It's got to happen at some point and with the constant flashbacks and sentences from Lockie; it's got to happen soon. There's no point in waiting any longer. Sherlock bit back a sigh and looked down at his feet. He'll be gone before the day ends.

* * *

AN: Forgive me for the words I used to describe their voices when they were saying things, I'm not good with voice tones and emotions.

There's one thing you should know, I don't know how to finish a story, truthfully, it's more because I've never finished a story before and this is so close to being finished. So the ending will probably be rubbish and weak. All there is now is Sherlock saying goodbye, becoming Lockie, and the explanation chapter.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Nearly over! Just a little bit more to go and then it's finished. Also, Lockie will always be called Lockie, I can't help it, he's Lockie to me, he only gets called The Observer when it's not in The Doctor or his perspective, he gets called it by companions and strangers.

Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

The walk back to Baker Street felt too long for Sherlock, he kept having Lestrade and John mothering him, making sure he was fine, checking to see if he didn't have a concussion. By the time they got to the door, Sherlock couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, though, it wasn't going to stop there.

"Sherlock," The Doctor said, "I'll be waiting in the TARDIS, don't take too long." He sounded hopeful yet sad. Before he could leave, John and Lestrade stopped him.

"No, no, no! You have some explaining to do first!" They said.

The Doctor let out a resigned sigh, "Let's just not all get domestic. I don't like domestics."

Sherlock sat himself down on the couch when he entered the flat; Mycroft was still in there, immediately looking frowning when he caught sight of the blood on his little brother's face. John offered to make tea; Lestrade cleaned a reluctant Sherlock's face up, while The Doctor sat in John's chair.

Nobody was saying anything, save Lestrade who kept telling Sherlock to keep still. The Doctor just smiled, he's had to do that plenty of times with Lockie, in the right mood, he'd listen sometimes immediately, in the wrong mood, he'd would just keep on wriggling about. It's something that's stuck with him throughout all of his regenerations and in Sherlock as well.

"I'm fine, Lestrade, will you stop!" He moaned.

"Sherlock, you've got blood running from your nose and your head! Someone needs to clear it up and everyone knows you won't!" Lestrade replied as he wiped the blood from Sherlock's nose.

The Doctor looked up at John and took his cup of tea, "You said I needed to explain something."

"More than something, you need to explain a lot of things." John replied.

The Doctor sighed and looked down at his cup, "Where do you want me to start?"

All men, except Sherlock he had gotten up to make some coffee, he preferred that over tea, exchanged a glance. All were silent, until Lestrade spoke up.

"Well first, you can tell us why Sherlock is human."

The Doctor gave a sad smile, "Are you sure? You don't want to know anything else? Like information about my TARDIS?"

"We learnt that from Sherlock's journal." John replied.

The Doctor's eyes widened slightly. Of course Sherlock had a journal, why wouldn't he? "Where is the journal?"

John and Lestrade exchanged glances. Lestrade spoke up first, "We took it with us to Sarah Jane's and gave it to her. Then what happened?"

John thought for a moment, "It's still there at Sarah Jane's house." He said slightly panicked.

The Doctor waved a hand, "That doesn't matter. Sherlock?" He called, "Did you write everything in that journal?"

Sherlock came in with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Everything I could remember. It felt as if there were blanks, though."

"That's expected. You're not going to remember everything. Do you remember what happened that made you human?" The Doctor asked uncertainly, as if he didn't want to ask it.

Sherlock was thoughtful for a moment and then grew frustrated, "No, I've never been able to remember that. I get snippets of lying in someones arms and growing smaller. Nothing more than that."

Sherlock had walked closer to The Doctor, close enough for him to grab Sherlock's wrist and stroke the underside with his thumb, the exact same thing Sherlock did to him several hours before. This had everyone else feeling out of place, Sherlock only frowned, but he did calm down. Once The Doctor realised what he was doing he moved his hand away as if it was burnt. That was something he did to Lockie when he got frustrated.

"That's enough with the sentiment for now." Mycroft said breaking the awkward silence, "Doctor, will you please explain to us what happened to Lockie."

The Doctor nodded, his eyes growing sad, "Well, you know that Lockie and I travel around to different planets. One day, we got into some trouble, more so than normal."

* * *

_The Doctor stepped outside the TARDIS smiling brightly, "Look at this planet, Lockie!" He called. He was dressed in his usual attire, save the jacket; it was plain instead of tweed._

_Lockie stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. He was in his usual attire, trademark coat and scarf, part of his coat was buttoned, and he was wearing dark blue trousers. "What about it, Siggy?" He asked._

"_What do you mean 'what about it'?" The Doctor repeated as if offended, "Just look at it! It's beautiful!"_

_The Doctor watched Lockie's face turn into one of awe, he smiled smugly, he knew Lockie wouldn't be able to resist this place. Not a chance. Peaceful planets like this always calmed his mind, stopped his mind from racing ahead, drawing all kinds of conclusion from many different things. Lockie's always been more observant than him, but after his recent regeneration it only seems to have gotten worse, when it annoys Lockie he would just blurt out everything he sees. Kind of like him in his Eighth body, The Doctor's always been more telepathic than Lockie, but his eighth body seemed to be able to read people's minds and tell the future more so than usual, when it annoyed him he would blurt out someone's thoughts and add an insult, but that was only if he didn't like the person._

_Of course, The Doctor should have known, this planet was anything but peaceful. They had travelled around and made it into the town, where a man had then dragged them into his house._

"_Why are you outside?" He asked frantically, "There's a war going on!"_

"_A war?" The Doctor repeated, "With whom?"_

_The man shut his curtains before replying, "With the Grandeners. They're close to giving up, we think that if they lose once more then they will stop and we will win."_

_The Doctor frowned, "What are they after?"_

_The man looked at him shocked, "You don't know? We're a powerful planet, Sir, we know many things, yet they seem to believe that we can keep them alive longer than they should."_

_The Doctor nodded, "We know about them, they're an ancient race."_

_Lockie finished his sentence, "Their planet and themselves are dying." _

_The man nodded, "Exactly, they think we hold the key to their survival, they think it's buried within the planet. They've developed new weapons, ones that turn us into children because they don't want us to fight back and children can't fight back."_

_The Doctor looked at Lockie and they shared a glance, "Well, we can't let that continue, now, can we?"_

"_Of course not, Siggy, that would be just terrible."_

_Both their voices held some kind of playful banter. As if they do this kind of thing every day for fun._

"_Are you insane?" The man replied shocked, "You'll get yourselves killed!"_

_The Doctor didn't reply, instead, both he and Lockie walked out of the house to search for the Grandeners and to put a stop to it._

* * *

By now Sherlock had sat himself down on the settee by Lestrade; he was blinking heavily but forcing himself to stay awake by drinking coffee. Everything he'd been through the last several days was catching up with him; he was starting to feel tired. Lestrade had wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, he knew that this must be playing with Sherlock's mind, it must be mentally draining for the lad to learn what had finally happened to make him this way. Sherlock's head now rested on his shoulder and he started to stroke the dark brown locks.

The Doctor carried on talking, "Of course, what we didn't realise was how desperate they were and that they knew we were Time Lords. Lockie being younger than me and having more regenerations left, meant that they would survive longer if they used him."

* * *

_This is bad, The Doctor thought, this is most definitely very bad, this is worse than the universe getting destroyed. They want Lockie. They want to take Lockie away from him, restore their planet and themselves using him. They want to drain Lockie of his life so that they can live. He won't let that happen, they can't take his best friend away from him, they can find other ways to survive as long as they don't take Lockie._

_The Doctor and Lockie were running, through the town and back to the TARDIS, they were getting chased though. And the ones chasing them had guns. If they caught Lockie then they would be able to survive the most of 2000 years. The Doctor and Lockie ran into a building, The Doctor locked it with his sonic._

"_That should slow them down." He said._

_Lockie was looking at him; his face was grave and his voice low as he spoke, "You know what we have to do, Siggy."_

_The Doctor felt another wave of protectiveness flood him, he then pointed a finger, "No, we are not doing that. There are plenty of other options, Lockie." He replied his voice steady but with a desperate under tone._

"_This is the only thing we can do!" Lockie almost shouted._

_The Doctor walked towards his friend, "I'm not doing it, Lockie, I'm not losing you."_

"_Please, Siggy, this war won't stop until they have me. Let me go." He said, his voice was breaking slightly._

_The Doctor felt desperate, he wasn't going to lose his friend, not his best and oldest friend, never, not a chance. "I refuse to let you give up, Lockie. There are other options."_

"_Most of which involve one of us getting caught." Lockie replied._

_The Doctor heard the door bang, he looked behind Lockie and saw a back door, he pointed to it and they both started running again. As they ran through the grass Lockie started talking again._

"_There's no solution that doesn't involve one of us getting caught, Siggy, not unless we use the fob watch."_

_The Doctor suddenly stopped in his steps. No, Lockie wasn't really considering that option. He couldn't be. He shouldn't be, no._

"_Come on, Siggy." Lockie called tugging at his wrist and they soon started running again, "It's not as bad as losing me completely!"_

"_Lockie, no, I'm not going to lose you!" The Doctor shouted back._

"_It's the only solution that doesn't involve either of us getting killed!"_

_They were so close to the TARDIS, The Doctor felt himself get knocked down to the ground. He turned to look up, as he did so, he watched Lockie fly forwards as one of the Gradeners weapons hit him. Pushing down his panic he got up quickly, grabbed Lockie's arm to help him up and they both ran towards the TARDIS._

"_Lockie, are you okay?" He asked breathlessly._

_Lockie didn't reply, instead he ran underneath the TARDIS console. The Doctor went up to the console and made the TARDIS dematerialise, they weren't staying there. No, they were going. Lockie had returned moments later, The Doctor could see he already looked younger, must have lost a few years. Lockie held up a fob watch as he swayed unsteadily on his feet._

"_No, Lockie, there must be other ways." The Doctor shook his head, his voice sounded desperate._

"_There isn't, Siggy, this is the only way, please." Lockie pleaded his voice cracking slightly as he swayed unsteadily once more._

_The Doctor rushed forward to catch him; his arms were wrapped awkwardly around Lockie's waist as they fell to their knees on the TARDIS floor. He looked at Lockie, Lockie was silent but his blue eyes were sad and pleading. The Doctor sighed and took the watch from Lockie's hand, he didn't want this to happen, he couldn't face the reality of it, he would do anything to change it. He didn't want to lose his friend. The Doctor stayed there for a while, holding his friend in his arms knowing it would be one of the final times they would have together._

"_I'll do it, Lockie." He whispered, letting go of his friend and standing up to reach the chameleon arch. "It's going to hurt."_

_Lockie nodded, "I saw it happen to you." He replied as he pushed himself up. "Thank you." He whispered._

_The Doctor finished fiddling with it and looked once more at his friend. He looks to have lost nearly 10 years now._

_When it was happening he couldn't watch, he had his eyes shut instead. He couldn't watch as Lockie screwed his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Lockie's silence didn't last long though, The Doctor shuddered, it would be a long time before he stopped hearing those screams. Last time this happened, it was with his tenth body, the family hadn't discovered Lockie so he was safe, they'd discovered him though. How was Lockie able to survive this? Watching his best friend scream in pain as every cell was rewritten from Time Lord to Human. The Doctor shuddered once more.  
_

_It soon stopped, The Doctor rushed forward to grab Lockie before he fell down, he pulled the fob watch out and pushed the arch back up. Lockie wasn't conscious now, but he certainly was younger, he didn't look older than 21. The Doctor held Lockie as it happened, feeling his friend get smaller and smaller in his arms, his clothes too big for him, looking younger and younger every minute. Soon it stopped, and Lockie couldn't have been more than a few days old, The Doctor was able to hold him in one arm, he was just a small and vulnerable little boy. He put a hand to Lockie's chest, his tiny hear was racing, but there was no double beat, only single. He stood up, wrapping Lockie's shirt around the small child and went into the TARDIS, thinking of what to do next. He can't take care of Lockie, his life was far too dangerous, he still needed to stop the Grandeners, they were going to wish this had never happened when he was finished with them._

_As The Doctor thought of what to do next, he never noticed the stray tears that fell down his face. Not even as he wrapped his old friend up in a blue blanket, they didn't have baby clothes in the TARDIS, why would they? They don't have families in the TARDIS. As he walked back to the console room, he felt numb, that's the only way he could describe it. Numb. Nothing else. He just felt numb._

* * *

"I searched the TARDIS computer for those that wished to adopt, it's how I came across the Holmes family, I gave Lockie to them several days later and went back to stopping the Grandeners. It took me nearly a month to stop them, I couldn't go back and get Lockie, I had to wait for him to grow up first. I just watched over him as he grew up." The Doctor finished, quietly and sadly, his eyes filled with tears.

There was a moment of silence, nobody spoke up, they were all thinking about what had happened. The Doctor spoke up first.

"What you don't understand about the fob watch, Sherlock,"

Sherlock looked towards The Doctor when he heard his name.

"Is that you've been Lockie for 36 years now. Or is it the other way around?" He asked himself, "That doesn't matter. Lockie will have all of your memories, every thought, every feeling, everything you've experienced for as far back as you can remember. When you open that watch, you will still be you, just different. Lockie will be different because of you, your memories, experiences, and feelings will have changed him but you're both the same man." The Doctor explained.

Lestrade looked down at Sherlock; his head was still resting on his shoulder, and thought he looked like a lost little kid. Lestrade was the next one to speak up.

"Once he opens the watch, he's going to return with you to the TARDIS, what's going to happen to us? Will Lockie still contact us?"

The Doctor thought for a while, "You saw his journal, you realised from it that the way to find me was through Sarah Jane. You must have learned from it that Lockie can be a very sentimental person, he will remain in contact, we'll visit and take you on trips. Our timing's a little rusty, but we'll do it."

John spoke up next, "If you were watching over him, could you have stopped the thing with Moriarty?" John asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "I was too late, when I had realised it was too late, I thought he was dead, dead before he had a chance to open the watch. To stop that from happening would have messed with time a caused a huge black hole, I wasn't prepared to do that."

Sherlock had taken out the fob watch and was fiddling with it in his hand. All he has to do is push down the clasp an it would open, he would be gone and Lockie would return, but he wouldn't be gone because he and Lockie are the same person. He would still be there, mixed in with Lockie's thoughts and personality, making Lockie just a bit different.

"You can open that on your own or with your friends around, Sherlock." The Doctor said, "But I must warn you, the light is bright, so you all may want to shield your eyes."

Sherlock sat up, there really was no point in delaying the inevitable, and he didn't want to sit through those goodbyes everyone does before they die or do something similar. He looked at The Doctor.

"When I open this watch, Lockie will take over, but I'll be a part of Lockie?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Sherlock, you're the same person, you'll still be alive but you'll be different. It's hard to explain, when I put the fob watch in, I purposely made sure your personality was similar to his. When you open the watch you won't be much different, you'll still be alive, your personality and everything else will have mixed with Lockie's and there will be obvious differences, but you'll still be alive and not much will have changed."

Sherlock nodded and looked back down at the watch; he thought deeply about it all and took deep breath. He pushed the clasp down and the watch opened.

* * *

AN: I have to admit, I think the flashback unnecessarily long, so if it bored you, sorry. I've got a second flashback, where The Doctor learns of Sherlock's suicide which I just might upload in Adventures. That could be the second chapter of Adventures. I'll do that.

There's only a chapter left, I should think. I'm really tempted to do a sequel. Adventures is Lockie and Siggy together before and during Lockie's time as a human, not after. So, I could do a sequel to this story – their time together afterwards, along with Lestrade, John and Mycroft etc. If I do end up doing this, then it'll take a while because I've got other stories to focus on.

Guys, is there anything I've forgotten to explain? There's Sherlock and his coat, but that's got its own chapter lined up in Adventures. Is there anything I've forgotten to explain, or is there anything that you're itching to know?

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	19. Chapter 19

AN: If you see anything in italics, it's because Siggy and Lockie are reading each other's minds.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

When the light had gone, everyone looked at Sherlock, his eyes were still shut and his shoulders relaxed, they all thought he was asleep until his eyes opened.

The Doctor's eyes brightened and his smile returned, he could feel it, that tiny part of his mind that's been empty for eighty-four years, finally had the presence of another Time Lord, and that Time Lord was his friend. He could feel the presence in his head and hear the voice.

_"Siggy, did it work?"_

The voice was weak, soft and tired, which was expected. Sherlock had pushed himself and was dropping off to sleep before opening the watch, and changing from Human to Time Lord will make the body tired. From the sounds of it, he'd give Lockie an hour before he falls asleep.

_"Shut up, Siggy, I'll last longer than an hour."_

The Doctor looked at Lockie. Lockie was currently sending him a glare, it didn't seem as effective because he looked more tired and didn't appear to have the energy to work up an effective glare. Of course, everyone else looked confused; they'd all heard that The Doctor and Lockie were friends, why was Lockie sending a glare to The Doctor?

"Oh, sorry, didn't we mention that Time Lords are telepathic?" The Doctor asked somewhat innocently.

"No." John replied looking away from Lockie and at The Doctor.

"I'm sure I can stay awake for longer than an hour, Siggy." Lockie said aloud, it would be fun to carry this on telepathically; it would also be very awkward.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor replied concerned, "Sherlock did push himself and changing from Human to Time Lord is pretty exhausting."

"Stop worrying, Siggy." Lockie replied, suddenly taking note that he did sound very tired.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock, no not Sherlock, Lockie. He could see the differences, he was more relaxed than Sherlock, he had a spark in his eyes and the whole vibe around him had changed. Sherlock gave off an intimidating vibe, he had a vibe that said arrogance and intelligence, and he was superior to many others. Lockie's vibe was more relaxed, it gave off the same arrogance and intelligence, but it was far more relaxed than Sherlock's ever was. Lestrade didn't know what to think, on one hand, he's just lost someone he cares deeply about, on the other hand, he hasn't lost that person completely, they've just changed slightly, removed parts of their personality and added other parts. It felt weird to be sitting next to Sherlock knowing it wasn't Sherlock, that someone had taken his place and changed him. It was rather unsettling actually. Then Lockie turned to look at him.

They didn't speak; their eyes met and stayed that way for several minutes, until Lockie looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"What for?" Lestrade asked, desperately wanting to put a hand on Lockie's shoulder for comfort, he recognised that expression, it was one Sherlock had when he felt he'd done something that hurt him.

"The relationship you had with Sherlock's now gone because of me." Lockie replied without looking at him and still as quiet as before. "I've got Sherlock's memories, a relationship like that can't be replaced."

This time Lestrade put a hand on Lockie's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "It's okay, Lockie, I'm not expecting you to replace it. The Doctor told me, while you and Sherlock are similar, you're different people, I'm not expecting you to try and keep our relationship the same. I do want to get to know you, I want to know who you are, the man Sherlock Holmes originally was. I'm sure John feels the same." Lestrade finished nodding towards John. When he turned back to the man beside him he felt as if he were trying to comfort Sherlock after a particularly bad nightmare. "Lockie, look at me. We can't possibly understand what you've been through and what you're going through right now. You've got a different man's emotions and memories mixed in with your own. You should know from Sherlock that just because you've changed, doesn't mean everything else will have."

There was a moment of silence, in which Lockie and Lestrade's eyes met and they shared a brief smile. Mycroft was the one to stop the silence.

"That's enough sentiment for me. I best be on my way." Mycroft says standing up and turning around to leave.

"No!" The Doctor and Lockie shouted.

Mycroft stops and turns around to face them.

"Not without saying goodbye first." The Doctor says.

The Doctor then looked at Lockie before turning back to Mycroft, his face a mixture of three expressions - happiness, sadness and gratitude. "You kept him safe, you protected him, you kept my best friend safe when I couldn't. Thank you, Mycroft, thank you so much."

Mycroft nodded, "I was doing what you asked me to." He then took one last look at Lockie, the man who used to be his little brother and simply said, "Goodbye." And with that he walks out of 221B and away from Baker Street.

John looked from… his old friend to The Doctor. "What's going to happen then?" He asked.

The Doctor turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"You've got your friend back, that's what you've been waiting for. Are you two going to go gallivanting off and expect the rest of us to simply move on?" John explained.

The Doctor leant forward against the arm of the chair, "John, I've already explained this, we are going back to the TARDIS but Lockie won't let you go that easily."

There was a slight mumble from Lockie, "Too right."

"We'll visit, we'll talk and we'll take you on adventures. If you want you can come with us."

From the corner of his eye, The Doctor could see Lockie's face brighten at the suggestion.

John shook his head, "I can't leave my life behind."

Lockie spoke up next, "John, it doesn't have to be permanent. A few trips and we can have you back here within a day. You love the thrill in a case, John; it's similar when travelling with us. We can go to the past and future, we can stay on Earth and visit other planets, and we regularly get in to trouble. It's fun, John, you won't get bored." Lockie said with glee on his face.

John sighed, "One trip."

Lockie's face brightened as he smiled, "You won't regret it, John." He then turned to Lestrade, before he could say anything, Lestrade shook his head.

"No, you can't take me with you, Lockie. I'm an old man; I won't be able to come with you. I'll only slow you down." Lestrade said not being able to look at Lockie; he had the same look Sherlock used to have after waking up from a nightmare. That sad and innocent look Lestrade never failed to give in to.

"Age doesn't matter. We had a woman called Evelyn Smythe several centuries back, she was in her fifty-five when she joined us. You're not even fifty, it'll be fine."

Lestrade shook his head, "I don't have a break until two weeks, I can't just abandon my life to join you."

The Doctor shook his head, "You won't be abandoning your life, Inspector, you can always return to it."

"You've got John."

"Always room for one more." The Doctor smiled.

Lestrade shook his head, "Come back when I'm off. We can spend my two weeks off together then." Lestrade then pointed a finger at Lockie and then turned it to The Doctor, "You two need to catch up first. You've spent eighty-four years without Lockie, and you've spent thirty-six years trapped inside a fob watch. You need to get used to having Sherlock's personality and memories, and he needs to get used to having you back. Not to mention that you've both changed, you're both going to be different, and you need to get used to that first before you have me and John with you."

Lockie and Siggy had both nodded.

"Good." Lestrade said sitting back, "You can come and find us in the weekend."

Lockie then turned to The Doctor, "Siggy, where should we take them?"

John shook his head slightly, "Siggy?" He said confused, "Why are you called Siggy?"

The Doctor looked up at him. "It's a nickname." He said as if not particularly fond of it. "Just like Lockie's his nickname."

"You didn't think that was my name, did you?" Lockie asked in disbelief.

John only looked away.

Lockie pointed at Siggy, "He's The Doctor." Then at himself, "I'm The Observer." He then turned to The Doctor, "What's wrong with your nickname?"

"I don't like it much." The Doctor said childishly.

"Why not?" Lockie asked.

"It's a nickname from your grandson! That was over eight hundred years ago!" Siggy replied with slight distaste.

"And Lockie's any better?" Lockie replied. "That was a nickname from your granddaughter over eight hundred years ago!" Lockie said with the same distaste.

John shook his head confused, "Wait a minute, grandchildren?"

"Yes. We're Time Lords, over a thousand years old, and you expect us not to have children?" Siggy and Lockie replied in unison.

"It just didn't occur to me." John replied slightly taken aback by their in unison reply.

"Do you think we just left immediately after The Academy?" Lockie asked. "We had normal lives first. We didn't leave until several hundred years later; we took our grandchild with us."

"I think it's best you stop now before John gets all confused." Lestrade joked.

"Aren't you getting confused?" John asked Lestrade.

Lestrade shook his head, "I've read Sherlock's entire journal."

"Really?" John said in shock, "There must have been three hundred pages!"

"Two hundred and sixty-two." Lestrade replied casually. "To be fair, most of it was drawings. And there were some parts I skipped."

_"You should get some sleep, Lockie."_ _The Doctor thought concerned._

_"Later." Lockie replied._

_"Lockie, you're going to fall asleep on Lestrade's shoulder."_

_"No!"_

The Doctor looked over at Lockie; he was blinking heavily, his eyes closing momentarily before jerking back open. There was an emotion in his eyes. Fear? Worry?

_"I'm not going to leave you behind, Lockie. I've only just gotten you back. I won't leave without you." The Doctor thought in a reassuring tone._

_"I'm not falling asleep now!" Lockie replied stubbornly._

_"Lockie, go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning."_

_"Later, Siggy."_

The Doctor bit back a sigh, Lockie was still as stubborn ever, really though, the younger man looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but how old are you?" John asked, breaking the little mental bickering between Lockie and The Doctor.

Both of them turned to look at him.

"I'm one thousand, two hundred and eighty-two. Lockie's originally forty-two years younger than me, but because of the fob watch incident he's now one hundred and twenty-six years younger than me." The Doctor said.

"I'm one thousand, one hundred and fifty-six." Lockie said distastefully, obviously not happy with being the younger one of the two.

"You're not happy with being younger than him." Lestrade stated.

"He always manages to have some sort of hold over me because of it." Lockie said.

"Do not." The Doctor replied sounding slightly offended

"Do too." Lockie replied in the same tone.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Stop it!" Lestrade shouted. He then shook his head. "It's like dealing with children."

_"Do not."_

_"Do too."_

"When Lestrade said stop, I don't think he meant you could carry it on mentally." John said, noticing the looks the two Time Lords were giving each other.

There was an awkward silence before The Doctor spoke up. "Is there anything else that needs explaining?"

Lestrade and John shared a look before shaking their heads. "You're both Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey, you travel around in that strange blue box of yours to different planets and different times, and you want to take us with you. I think you've explained everything."

The Doctor smiled, "Good. Then it's best if we get going now, Lockie's going to fall as-" The Doctor stopped and looked at his friend. Sure enough there was Lockie, now asleep with his head on Lestrade's shoulder. "Didn't you notice that?" He asked.

Lestrade looked down, smiled slightly and then looked up at The Doctor. "No, I'm used to Sherlock doing it to me."

"You can take him back to the TARDIS or you can stay here tonight." John offered.

"The TARDIS will take too long, I'm not sure if anyone can carry him for that long."

"You'll be surprised." Lestrade replied moving a stray curl from Lockie's face.

The Doctor stood up and walked over, he put a hand on Lockie's shoulder and shook it gently. "Lockie, wake up. Lockiiiiieeee. Wake up, now."

Lockie blinked several times and looked at The Doctor.

"Told you that you wouldn't last an hour." The Doctor teased with a playful smile.

Lockie yawned, "Shush, Siggy." He said as he closed his eyes.

"You lasted forty-seven minutes." The Doctor replied shaking him again, "We've got to get back to the TARDIS and I'm not carrying you."

"Fine." Lockie grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Lestrade thought he looked like an overgrown kid, he couldn't hold back his smile.

The Doctor held Lockie's arm as he stood up and wrapped it around his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He added to calm Lestrade and John. "We'll go on a few trips and return in several days. Actually, it might be longer, my timing still isn't good."

Lestrade and John nodded.

The Doctor turned. "Come on now, Lockie, we can do this." He whispered as they slowly made their way out.

Lestrade and John watched as The Doctor and Lockie walked out of the flat, even though it will only be for a short time, the feeling they've lost something was slowly beginning to settle in.

* * *

AN: It's official, there's a sequel. Some part of me just can't let Lockie go, and to finish like that without continuing with their lives just doesn't seem right. It shall be uploaded before September ends, I've finished the first chapter, but I want to write the next two chapters before uploading it.

Thank you all so much for reading this :). You're all wonderful and I'm grateful to have you all.

Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	20. Chapter 20

Guys, yes, hello! Not an actual update I'm afraid, then again, this is a complete story. Anyway, I just want to tell you a few things:

1) I am currently rewriting this story. Not much, but I'm only removing plotholes, correcting mistakes, things like that. And my writing style has changed. Thanks to a chapter in a different story, I now write in present tense instead of past tense. Please don't hate me for it.

2) The sequel is coming along really slowly. I've had quite a few things getting in my way – assignments, headaches, block, and life in general. I've gotten the first chapter finished, but I want to finish the next two before uploading it.

3) I'm not reuploading this story as a new story. I'm only clicking the replace chapter button and doing it that way because then you won't receive the e-mail stating there's a new chapter. I'll be replacing a chapter every few days depending on if anything gets in my way, which is likely.

4) If there's anything you want to tell me, anything you believe needs improving, if you want me to reupload this as a new story, if you want me to ignore this and get on with the sequel. Then feel free to. I love hearing your opinions on these things and I will be extremely grateful if you do.

5) I've replaced the first chapter. Unfortunately, that's all I have time to do right now, feel free to give it all the criticism your heart desires. I'll change it back if you wish.

Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, Everyone! The first six chapters of this story have been rewritten and reuploaded; there have been things deleted, new things added, a change from past tense to present tense, and some grammar fixings. Do let me know what you think! Well, you don't have to, but I will appreciate it and feel very grateful if you do! I will keep uploading a note like this to tell you how many chapters have been replaced each Saturday. Once all have been replaced, I will leave the final note up for a week and then remove each note.

Also, if you're still interested, the sequel has been uploaded! It's called Fixing It, to signify fixing Lockie's and Siggy's relationship, while trying to create one between Lockie and John without actually replacing it. The title is likely to change, but it'll do for now.

Have a nice day, Everyone :)

~Steffii


End file.
